The Kanjoenn Region
by Obnoxiouslyfunny
Summary: I'm back and ready to...type? Well anyway sorry it took so long. I was working on my other story which I will be posting soon. Read and Review!
1. Got to get there on time

**Summary: Rishae:the goofy one, Emilee:the walking sarcasm, and Thai: his personality is random but he is the most sane one. Join these 12 year olds one their journey through the Kanjoenn Region to see what the Pokemon world is REALLY like and believe me it is _FAR_ from what the game and show is like. Oh yeah this story answers most of the questions like: What are the pokeballs like? and Where does the food come from? I don't know but I give it my best guess. And if you are reading this give my story a chance for I made this like 20 days ago so do you expect me to be the greatest author. Review, PLEASE? Thank You for even clicking on this story. **

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this story and it is my first one ever so please don't be hard on me even though criticism is appreciated but only to certain levels and you have to get pass the 1st and 2nd chapter in order to really feel the story.)**

The Kanjoenn Region

(pronounced Can-Joe-In)

Chapter 1:

Got to get there on time

In a small town called Little Pallet…

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" screamed the little alarm clock. "AHHHHHHH" screamed Rishae Ivory as she fell off the bed dramatically. She is definitely NOT a morning person. Rishae is a tall Black/Cherokee girl with long dark brown hair and insists on wearing it in two puffs on her head. She has light brown eyes and milk chocolate colored skin and is age 12.

"Stupid little nasty stinking alarm clock scaring the crap out of me. What a way to wake up." She said as she rubbed her back.

"I was down stairs cooking when I heard a giant thump and thought hmmm Rishae must be up." said Rishae's mother appearing at Rishae's door.

"Well you were right. So what's cooking?" asked Rishae.

Mrs. Ivory started down her list,"Umm you know the usual bacon, eggs, cinnamon rolls, pancakes, waffles and fresh squeezed orange… honey are you alright?" asked Mrs. Ivory as she looked at her daughter who was basically drowning in her drool…

At Emilee's house…

Emilee woke up and was in a bad mood. Why you ask? You probably aren't but I tell you anyway. She went to sleep late because there was a football game and with all the shouting and screaming from her dad and older brother she fell asleep around 2:00am and woke up at 6:00am now wouldn't you be in an angry mood if you had about 4 hours of sleep and had to go on a Pokemon journey in the morning? Yeah I thought so unless you are those weird perky morning people and have a lot of energy even though you don't get a lot of sleep. Well anyway back to the story.

Emilee is Spanish/black with caramel skin and brown wavy hair with dark brown eyes. Emilee quickly took a shower and got dressed. Then she ran down stairs before her father and brother got up so she could get a decent breakfast and not table scraps.

"Thank you Mom." said Emilee.(they appear on a stage out of no where with the spot light on them)

"You are welcome now go get …sniff… your things and…sniff… go to …sniff …. the lab to meet your new …sniff…traveling team." Her mom started bawling.

"Mom it'll be ok and when I do return (holds her fist in the air) I will be successful."(She has big eyes and triumphant music playing behind her)

"Oh cut the crap and give me some breakfast. I am starving!" says Peter, Emilee's older brother.

"Well don't you know how to kill a mother daughter moment!" says Emilee. "Well tell dad that I said bye and I'm off to see the professor the wonderful professor of …"

"Please just leave already and spare us the singing!" said Peter.

"Oh shut up Peter. Bye!" Emilee says as she runs down the road.

At Thai's House… (pronounced tie)

"I'm so excited and I just can't hide it! I know, I know…" sang Thai.

"OMG THAI SHUT UP! I NEEEEEEEEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP" screamed Thai's older sister Asia.

"NOTHING IS GOING TO HELP YOURRRRRR FACE NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO TO IT! Screamed Thai's little sister India.

"EVERYONE SHUT YOUR MOUTH'S. I 'M GOING TO A VERY IMPORTANT MEETING AND …"started Lee.

"I'M SORRY BUT NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU ARE DOING LEE!" screamed Asia.

**"EVERYBODY SHUT UP NOWWWWWWWWWW!" **screamed their mother.

Every one went dead silent.

**"NOW THAI IS GOING TO GO ON HIS POKEMON JOURNEY TODAY SO EVERYONE SAY BYE!"** screamed the mom.

Every one stayed quiet.

**"WELL GOSH DARN IT SAY BYE ALREADY!. **"BYE THAI!" **"GOOD NOW EVERYONE GO TO SLEEP, NOW!" **(FIRE COMES FROM THE MOM'S NOSTRILS AND HORNS GROW) "Now Thai dear, go get your breakfast off the table and we will miss you **RIGHT EVRYONE! **(GLARES AND GROWLS) \

"Yes Indeed!" screams everyone in fear.

"Bye y'all" says Thai and runs out the door… (Oh yeah Thai is Japanese and has blue eyes some kind of way and black spiky hair. Cute if I do say so myself.)

Random sidewalk that Rishae is on…

"OMG I only have 5 minutes to get there" so she started to run. To bad Emilee started doing the same thing and they collided.

"Oh snap" said Rishae.

Sorry!" they said at the same time.

"Hi my name is Rishae, Nice to… run into you! HAHAHAHA !"

"Okkkkkkk, yeah, sure" said Emilee looking at Rishae like she was crazy.

"Well I gotta go and my name is Emilee by the way" then she started running towards her destination.

Then Rishae started running and caught up. They were running together for a while when Emilee asked " Are you following me?"

"No, because I have a life. It seems we just happen to be going to the same place."

"Oh" said Emilee. "Finally we are here and it is just starting…"

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and don't worry it will get funny sorry if it was kind of boring. The next chapter will be better I hope  )**


	2. Meet Your Traveling Buddies

Chapter 2:

Meet your Traveling Buddies

Rishae looked around the crowd.

"I don't see any one I know…" Rishae suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Emilee asked.

"There are these three evil stankin' kids that hang around together all the time. They are mean to everyone. I absolutely dislike them with a passion." said Rishae glaring.

"Why?" questioned Emilee.

"Well when I was in school like 1 year ago they threw hair dye on me that was pink it stayed on me for 6 months. They get on my freakin' nerves."

"The leader is the girl. See the one standing over there between the two boys? Let me make this more specific... the ugly one!" said Rishae.

"No." said Emilee.

"What do you mean no. I mean she is standing right in front of …"

"Hi Troll." said a girl as she laughed. She was Japanese and had long flowing hair put in a high pony tail with a head band.

"WHO YOU CALLING TROLL YOU SON OF A ..." screamed Rishae her anger getting the best of her.

"Whoa this is defiantly a K+ fan fiction. Control your cursing!" said Emilee as she put her hand over Rishae's mouth.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Well any way who are you calling a troll YOU FEMALE DOG!" screamed Rishae.

"GASP" (A/N: yes people they actually said GASP) said the crowd looking over at where the yelling was coming from.

"GOSH YOU PEOPLE ARE SO NOSY. THIS IS AIN'T NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" shouted Rishae.

They all turned around.

"Well Ami what do YOU want?" asked Rishae.

"Nothing- " started Ami.

"Then why are you over here?" said Rishae getting ignorant.

Any way, like I was saying, me, Avery and Carnell just wanted ay hi to our little friend."

"You ain't no friend of mine!" said Rishae.

AJ was a light skin black boy with caramel eyes. Carnell is mixed with white and black with steel gray eyes. Then she smirked and glared at Emilee.

"And who is your other little friend?"asked Ami.

"Emilee and I'm not your friend." said Emilee acting tough. Then Emilee noticing that Ami was shorter than her said "If I'm little then you must be about 2 inches."

Then Ami grunted and walked away and before she did she mumbled "You're my rival also".

"As if I care what I am to you!" screamed Emilee.

Rishae then looked at Emilee and smiled "Well wasn't that stupid and took up most of the second chapter" Rishae asked.

"Sure the heck was!" said Emilee.

"Right on" said Rishae. (Y'all probably like where the heck is Thai? Well here he is)

With Thai (Finally)

Thai had finally arrived after taking his good old time getting there. **(A/N: This is why I didn't write about him after he left his house because not only did I forget but all he did was do things that people with no lives would have done and nobody would have cared to read it anyway. That is my excuse)**

When he did arrive it seemed like there was a fight going to happen. He heard yelling and the word GASP. '

Oh good something is happening and I came at the right time.'he thought.

Then he heard someone yelling this isn't any of your business and it sounded scary so scary in fact that it sounded like his mother. (INSERT FLASHBACK OF MOTHER YELLING HERE) Whoever that is I hope I'm not on the same team as them.

He walked closer to the stage so he could hear what some old guy was talking about.

"Hi, my name is Professor Cedar. **(Sorry about all the A/N but have you noticed that all the professors' names are named after different trees Elm, Oak, and Birch so I might as well go along with the pattern.) **Welcome to the world of Pokemon ."

"Umm we all have been living in the world of Pokemon for some while now and…" shouts an ignorant random person interrupting Professor Cedar.

Gosh you know what I mean" screams Professor Cedar. "Well ANYWAY welcome to the traveling around the Kanjoenn region world. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! "

"Yes Indeed" random person screams again.

"Well you will be in groups of three because it is safer traveling with a companion. I will start calling you up. You will then come on stage, choose a as in one starter Pokemon, and then items needed on your journey so..."

Random person shouts again "Will you be giving us money and my mom already bought me stuff so I was wondering…"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY FOR YOU ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED ON THIS JOURNEY IF YOU KEEP INTERRUPTING ME AND WHILE I'M SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS EVERYONE HOLD YOUR QUESTIONS UNTIL AFTER THE CEREMONY! THANK YOU! The first team I will be calling are the following: Emilee Spotter, Rishae Ivory, Thai Land (A/N: sike I'm playing) and Thai Kumazi."

They all came on stage.

"Now choose a starter Pokemon. You can have a Torchic,or Squirtle, or Bulbasaur or Charmander or Mudkip."

"Charmander" screamed Rishae.

"Squirtle is mine" Emilee said.

"Well I am getting a Bulbasaur." said Thai. (I happen to like the first set of starter Pokemon the best Thank You very much!)

I personally don't care what you get. So hurry up and grab your poke gear, poke dex, your extremely small book bag that seems to hold a lot of things, but nothing ever gets crushed, I.D. card and get the heck off the stage for there are 27 more of these crack head children to go. Oh and the name of your squad is team #1. Goodbye." said Professor Cedar ignorantly.

"Oh sooo creative. We're team #1" said Emilee.

"I'm so excited" Rishae said in her Australian accent that is really bad.

"This should be fun." said Thai looking at the two girls walking next to him. (A/N: Hey not in that way) "Well at least you aren't ugly because it would be hard to travel with an ugly person for their faces are distracting."

Rishae stopped and looked at Thai. "Who the heck are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"Thai of course didn't you hear my name being called with yours when Professor what's his name said the first team are the following?"he asked.

"You didn't have to be so ignorant about it!" said Rishae.

"Well you didn't have to be either!"he retorted.

"You guys I hope you know we are about 2 yards from the town and 2 minutes into the journey and you're already fighting."said Emilee.

"This is going to be a long Pokemon Journey" said Thai

"No of course not it is only going to be 30 minutes and we head back home and say Mom I'm a Pokemon Master!" said Emilee.

'Gosh why do I have to get stuck with a walking sarcasm and a girl who probably likes to argue? Hopefully they change once we get more acquainted.' He thought.

"Well guys' said Rishae "Looks like we're heading Viridale City!"

**(I hope you liked it. If you don't like certain things just tell me but don't get mean about it) **


	3. On the Way to Viridale City

Chapter 3

On the Way to Viridale City

As they walked the three got to know each other better.

"OMG how much longer until we get there!" complained Rishae.

"Umm we have only been traveling for about a good 15 minutes." said Emilee.

"But in the game it takes a couple of seconds unless you have to solve some dumb puzzle or do some maze to get there, but even that took a couple of minutes!" Rishae complained.

"The key words in that sentence are 'In the GAME' and look at this we're in REALITY!"said Thai.

"OH NO IT COULDN'T BE!" said Emilee.

"Well before you try to play me we're not in reality we are in a fanfic. A figment of the author's imagination in fact. So technically we are not in reality. SO HA HA HA! In your faces…" said Rishae looking proud of herself.

"PIDGEY!"

"What the heck is that!" screamed Thai jumping behind Rishae.

"Obviously a Pidgey for it screamed its name when it jumped out the bush. DUHH" laughed Emilee as she looked at the scared Thai.

"Well aren't you just so brave!" teased Rishae.

Thai blushed. "I'm not s-scared, I was just surprised! So there!" Thai jumped up and stroke a superman pose. "Why would I be scared of a little Pidgey?" He smiled and out of no where he heard a "Yes I caught it!" Rishae and Thai turned around to see a rejoicing Emilee.

"While you two were talking and doing stupid stuff I took this to my advantage and caught it!"

"Congratulations, what a great deed! WOW I can't believe it!" Rishae said sarcastically.

"It is not as if I wanted it." said Thai.

"Of course you would say that Mr. I'm 'NOT' notice how I hold up my hands to do quotation marks scared of pidgeys."

"Oh shut up!" screamed Thai.

"What a great comeback Thai!" said Rishae acting surprised. Her and Emilee laughed.

"Hmm, I'm too mature for YOU two anyway. I'm going ahead, humph!"said Thai folding his arms.

"Be careful a Pidgey might come to get you!" teased Emilee.

"OK Emilee. That is the last joke because it really isn't funny anymore. Come on let's get Thai before he goes do something stupid and get himself killed." said Rishae getting serious.

"Alright, alright let's go." said Emilee.

They ran off ahead to get Thai. They were running for about 30 seconds when they got to the town.

("Hey how did we get to town so quickly we had at least 30 minutes more of walking to do" said Rishae.

"Well I didn't feel like typing about what you did because I couldn't think of any thing." said the author which is me.

"Who the heck are you!" screamed Emilee.

"The author of this fanfic duhhhh" I said.

"Yeah Emilee how couldn't you know. What other voices come out of the sky and put the story on pause? said Rishae.

"OMG I can't believe your theory was right Rishae. " exclaimed Emilee.

"Duuuh. Gosh you are simple." said Rishae. "Well let's get

back to the story!")

"Great now we have to find Thai in this stupidly big town." said Emilee.

"If I was Thai where would I go…hmm…" concentrated Rishae.

"How would you possibly know that? We've only known him for like 1 hour."

"Remember when the author put the three of them got to know each other better?" asked Rishae

"Yeah" said Emilee.

"Well that is where we got to KNOW each other!" answered Rishae.

"Gosh, simple people like you get on my nerves." said Emilee.

"What?" asked Rishae breaking her concentration.

"Nothing" said Emilee.

"That's what I thought you said. Now I bet Thai is… at the Hat Shop! Why you ask? Well this is why!" said Rishae.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Come on let's let our Pokemon out!" screamed Rishae.

"2 questions: Why are you screaming when Thai and I (hey that rhymes) are standing right next to you? And why should we do that while we are traveling when that might slow us down. We should wait until we get to a rest stop or at a Pokemon Center at least!" said Emilee.

"Well I think we should get more acquainted since…" started Rishae.

"I COLLECT HATS" screamed Thai. "Sorry I had a random moment."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I'm still wondering why he screamed that." said Emilee.

"Yeah me too, well anyway lets go." said Rishae as she started running and Emilee followed. It had been 10 minutes and they had passed the Poke Mart 15 times.

"Umm Rishae do you know where you are going?" asked Emilee.

"Nope not at all." said Rishae simply.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING!" screamed Emilee.

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE FIGURED IT OUT BY THEN AND REQUESTED THAT WE LOOKED FOR A MAP! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOU WOULD LET ME RUN AROUND IN CIRCLES WITHOUT STOPPING ME!" screamed Rishae.

"Gosh that was stupid. Come on let's go to the Pokemon center and get a map." said Emilee.

"No lets not." answered Rishae.

"Why, Rishae, Why?" Emilee said getting frustrated.

"Because we have a map built into our Poke Gear. DUH-UHH!" Rishae said in a matter of factly way.

"Oh! Well lets locate the shop…Viridale…Hat Street! That is where it is Hat Street! Let's go!" Rishae started running.

"Rishae!"

"What!" she said still running.

"Rishaaae!"

"What! She said slowing down.

"Rishae this is Hat Street!"said Emilee.

THAI'S TIME TO SHINE

"Evil girls…were teasing me about the stupid evil Pidgey. I bet the stupid thing planned this to happen.

**(This is what was really going on in Pidgey's head.)**

'I got to prove to my friends that I'm not scared of humans. Ha here some come. Let me jump out and scare one of them.

"So HAHA in your faces…"

(This is when Pidgey jumps out.)

"BE AFRAID BE VERY AFRAID." (Which comes out in PIDGEY language)

"What the heck is that?"

'Ha I scared one of the humans HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.'

"Squirtle use Tackle!"

'What in the world?' BAM. (Pidgey was knocked out and put into a Poke ball.)

_**(END)**_

"Ha!" shouted Thai. "I was watching that segment of (This is what was really going on in Pidgey's head.) and now I know he planned it. I knew it, I knew it, and once again I knew it!" Thai rejoiced.

"Hey kid get out, it is closing time." shouted the clerk.

"Ok let me pay for my stuff." Thai answered.

Thai walked out with a bag full of hats. 'I wonder what time it is. Hmmm… 9:17pm! How did that happen? Didn't this journey just start a couple of minutes ago? Whoa time flies fast when stupid things happen and when you're buying hats."

Thai then heads over to the Pokemon center to get a room to sleep in. When he gets there he remembers that he has companions and that maybe just maybe they are worried. Maybe he should wait outside in the Lobby for them to come. "Ok I guess I will." As soon as he steps out of his room he hears:

"Hurry up Rishae we got to ask the nurse if she has seen Thai."

"Yeah I'm really concerned. I'm so worried about him." Rishae then cries.

BACK WITH RISHAE AND EMILEE

"Rishae check the time." commanded Emilee.

"It should only be like 8:00am or 9:00am. Anyway what's the hurry? We got plenty of…(Rishae glances at her watch) 9:17pm! When did this happen. The sky isn't even dark!"

(All of a sudden the sky turns dark) How typical.

" Come on Emilee lets go to the Pokemon Center. When they got to the Pokemon Center they asked for 1 room with two beds and with a bathroom." said Rishae.

"Why are you telling me what we're getting?" asked Emilee.

Rishae and Emilee then arrived at the Pokemon Center.

"That will be 30,000 poke" (I guess you could call the currency that)

"WHAT! That costs way too much!" they screamed in unison.

"Sorry girls "says Nurse Random Emotion "But I need a raise in my salary and a couple suckers like you are just what I need!"

"But don't you do this as a volunteer?" they asked with tears.

"That's what all the nurses say but I got a family to support so I need money!" screamed the Nurse.

"But Professor Cedar said that the rooms at the Pokemon center are free." The tears then streamed down their cheeks.

"Yeah and I'm Nurse Joy's evil twin." She said sarcastically.

"As matter of fact you are!" says the real Nurse Joy and a bunch of Chanseys coming out of nowhere.

"I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids, Nurse Joy and your stupid Chanseys too." screamed Nurse Random Emotion.

Then Officer Jenny came and took her away. "Wow you don't see that everyday." said Rishae.

"Well Rishae if you did that would be a serious problem." Rishae then glared at Emilee and then turned back to Nurse Joy.

"So can we get a room please?" they asked.

"Sure, your room is 525600-" started Nurse Joy.

"Minutes, how do you measure, measure a year!" sang Emilee and Rishae. "Sorry, we had a moment."

"Well anyway here is your key." said Nurse Joy looking at them as if they were crazy.

Rishae and Emilee started walking around the corner when Rishae saw Thai coming out of his room.

"Emilee, there is Thai let's pretend that we are sad so he will feel guilty that he left us." said Rishae.

"Great plan! Come on!" said Emilee. They then walked up to the door to make it look like it they just came in.

"Hurry up Rishae e got to ask the nurse if she has seen Thai." says Emilee putting on her best sad face.

"Yeah I'm really concerned. I'm so worried about him." Rishae then cries.

**(I know long chapter right? I hope you Review so I can continue)**


	4. A wierd Discovery and I CHALLENGE YOU

**Chapter 4**

**A weird discovery and I Challenge YOU!**

Thai went up to the girls to tell them he was alright. As soon as they saw him they started laughing.

"Why are you guys laughing?" asked Thai just a little bit confused.

"Well we just tried to make you feel guilty for leaving us so we pretended to be extra worried and upset." said Emilee.

"Well you guys it wasn't that funny actually it isn't funny at all. I just don't find the humor." said Thai. "You didn't look convincing either." Then he began to walk away.

"Hey Thai!" screamed Emilee through the hallway.

Thai turned around. "What do you …"

**BAM! **Thai was hit dead in the face by a shoe.

"Good one Emilee!" said Rishae high fiving her.

"Hey why can't you darn kids just go to sleep!" said some old woman. **BAM **Emilee hit her in the face also.

"Yeah go do something like play in heavy highway traffic!" said some annoying voice. **BAM! **He was hit in the face too.

A toddler came out of the room. "Me want ice cream, ice cream mommy!"

**BAM **He was hit in the face too. That poor little child will never be the same again. A Rattata crossed the street at the wrong time and was passing the Pokemon Center **BAM! **An accident prone Australian was walking on a sidewalk after been taken out of a fullbody cast.

"Crikey what a good…**BAM**. The shoe hits him in the path of an on coming truck…

Professor Cedar was walking to his bedroom to see his wife. "Hello Dear I had a wonderful day at the lab!" **BAM. **

"Emilee. Emilee? Emilee! EMILEE!" screamed Rishae.

"What?" she asked putting down the next shoe.

"Emilee you have hit a lot of people and Pokemon. I don't even know how you hit Professor Cedar or the Australian or why you have so many shoes but that is not the point of this conversation. The point of this conversation is that we should go to bed and rest before you knock down anymore innocent people and Pokemon. Now come on and lets go to bed." said Rishae leading Emilee to the bedroom.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING AT BREAKFAST…**

"After we finish our breakfast," suggested Thai "let's go outside and train our Pokemon. **(A/N: In this world the Pokemon can ****talk because there is no way I'm having them say Pika Pika Chuuuuu or any of that mess.)**

The three went outside to a grassy area to train and get acquainted with their Pokemon.

"Come on out Squirtle and Pidgey!" said Emilee.

"I choose you Charmander!" said Rishae.

"Of course you choose Charmander that is the only Pokemon you got. Well anyway you know what to do Bulbasaur." Rishae glared at Thai's comment.

"Oh thank god you chose us three starter Pokemon!" said Charmander.

"Yeah I guess we were the lucky ones." smiled Squirtle.

"Why are you guys so happy to be chosen?" asked Thai.

"What do you**_ think_** happens to the Pokemon that DON'T get chosen?" asked Bulbasaur.

"Don't they get used for next year's trainers?" asked Emilee.

"No! They go to the…the…"stammers Charmander. Then a Pichu (Awww so cute) jumps out of a random bush "_**THE SLAUGHTER HOUSE**_!" it screams and jumps back in.

"OMG are they allowed to do that!"screamed Rishae.

"Why do you think that every piece of bacon you eat tastes and looks different?" said Squirtle.

"That is why I'm glad to be in the wild!' said Pidgey.

"Ewww, I'm going vegetarian." states Thai. "Well where do you think the vegetables come from, the ground?" said Bulbasaur.

"Well they come from the…the…" started Bulbasaur.

The Pichu jumps out again "**_The Ground_**! We were just playing with y'all this time." Then it jumped back in.

"Well come on we need to do some sort of training so we can get stronger. I mean, really, this is the 4th chapter and we're just getting to the training. Well any way lets begin!" said Charmander.

"All right lets go look for some innocent wild animal to beat the crap out of it and getsome experience points." said Pidgey.

The group splits up and starts looking for some Pokemon to battle.

* * *

**Emilee and Squirtle…**

"Emilee, Hey Emilee! I found a Caterpie!" shouted Squirtle.

"Good I'm coming!" shouted Emilee.

"I'm going to beat you badly! String Shot!" shouted the Caterpie.

"Ok Squirtle, use withdraw to raise your defense and to stop that string attack. Good now use tackle!"

Squirtle hits the target and it is a critical hit.

"One more attack like that and we'll win! Ok now use Bubble Attack!" Emilee cheesed.

The Caterpie, though still in a daze, moves quickly out of the way of the attack and hits Squirtle on the side.

"Come on Squirtle don't let this bug beat you!" shouts Emilee.

Squirtle stands up and says "No way, not ever will a bug beat me!" (Yes I know corny.)

"Use Bubble Attack!' shouts Emilee.

This time it hits and Caterpie faints. "

We did it and beat itsbutt hahahahahahahahahaha…" Emilee adn Squirtle chant as they do a victory dance.

* * *

**Thai and Bulbasaur…**

"Truthfully," said Bulbasaur "I don't feel like training but I don't want us to meet up later and have a Squirtle and Charmander beat me."

"True, well let's get started. Find some Pokemon and we'll beat its butt." said Thai. "Bulbasaur, I found a…a…this is exactly why we have Poke Dexes!" **_Poke Dex: This is a Zigzagoon it is _****_known by its zigzag paw prints. It also has a special ability _****_called Pick Up where it picks up rare and useful items. _**

""Look Bulbasaur, I want this thing so please don't over kill." said Thai taking out a Poke ball.

"Alright Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!" With a SWISH Bulbasaur snapped its vines on the Zigzagoon. His opponent fell 3 feet back and hit a tree. It was knocked out.

"Good. Well that was ridiculously easy." said Thai as he threw the Poke ball and caught it.

"Yesssssss! No I'm even with Emilee. I hope Rishae didn't catch another Pokemon so I can rub it in her face…"

* * *

**Rishae and Charmander**

"We have to find something eventually!" exclaimed Rishae. "How long have we been out here? 30 minutes, 1hour, 2hours!"

"Well aren't you the impatient trainer? By the way we've been out here for 10 minutes." said Charmander.

"How did you know that if you don't have a watch…Hey I found a spider looking thing that is green and got black spots and … **_Poke Dex: This Pokemon is a _****_Spinarak. It is bug/poison type. This Pokemon is usually out at _****_night. _**

"Ohhh a Spinarak. I see…hmmm…Charmander be careful this is a poison type. You want to take it on?" asked Rishae.

"Yeah I can take it!" Charmander said Triumphantly.

"Ok if you say so." said Rishae as she got in battle stance. "Charmander use scratch!"

Charmander got close to hitting Spinarak but it moved and he hit the tree.

"Poison Sting!" screamed Spinarak. It was a critical hit!

"Oh no are you all right!' screamed Rishae.

"Yes just a little sore. I'm not poisoned though." Charmander stood up and shook himself off.

"Good use Ember!" Charmander used Ember and burned the Spinarak into a crisp and KOed it! "Good and short battle. That's how I like'em!" She said. "Come on let's go…look it's an Abra! I want it but the problem is that it teleports itself all over the place so you getone good try." She snuck up behind it. "Charmader use Ember!"

Charmander used Ember and Rishae immediately threw the ball.

(Blink) it was extremely bright, (Blink) it got dimmer, (Blink) It got brighter and moved some then it faded.

"YES!" Rishae said as she picked up the Poke ball. "Come on let's go tell the others!" she said as she ran forward to the dirt road…

* * *

**BACK TOGETHER AGAIN …**

"You guys!" screamed Rishae with Charmander behind her. "Look at what I caught! They are very hard to catch too."

"Oh really is it legendary, rare what is it, what is it" said Emilee getting excited.

"Well are you going to tell us or just stand there?" asked Thai hiding his excitement.

"AN ABRA!" screamed Rishae. (INSERT SILENCE HERE.)

"Are you serious? That is one of the weakest Pokemon EVER! said Thai cracking up.

"Whoa an Abra so amazing!" said Emilee being sarcastic.

"Hey I think it is cool…"said Rishae getting sad.

"Well," Charmander whispered, "That Abra is going to become a very strong Pokemon so let them laugh and in the future you'll be laughing for when you beat their butts in a Pokemon battle."

"You're right! They'll see. Well do YOU think you're strong enough to battle now?" asked Rishae.

"Sure what the heck. I might as well." Charmander smirked

"Alright then. Hey Thai!"Rishae called.

"You're not going to throw a shoe at me again are you?" asked Thai.

"No and that was Emilee any way. Do you want to battle withme?" said Rishae.

"Heck no! Fire is stronger than grass and you'll just beat me anyway."

"No I won't because it'll be sort of even because Charmander has half of his health."

"How do I know you aren't lying?" asked Thai.

"Because she isn't…" said Charmander. "When we were in the Field I was battling a Spinarak and it hit me with poison sting so I lost half my health."

"And how do I know you're not lying?" said Thai.

"Oh shut up and battle me Thai! GOSH!"

"Alright but you have to do it right." said Thai.

"How do I challenge some one right?" asked Rishae getting annoyed.

"You have to be dramatic with it." smiled Thai.

"This is so stupid." stated Rishae rolling her eyes. " I CHALLENGE YOU! Is that good enough?"

"No it is not, you have to say my name."

"WHY!"

"BECAUSE!"

"BECAUSE IS A CONTINUING STATEMENT!"

"BECAUSE I AM TRYING TO GET ON YOUR NERVES FOR THAT PIDEGY THING."

"WEL IT IS WORKING AND YOU ARE SO IMMATURE! LET THE PIDGEY GO!"

Then Pidgey screamed "WHY CAN'T WE ALL BE FRIENDS?"

"SHUT UP PIDGEY!" said Thai and Rishae.

"You know what? I'll just battle Emilee because you are so freakin' annoying Thai!" Rishae yelled.

"Come on Emilee let's battle." Rishae walked to one side of the firled and got in a battling position.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Emilee exclaimed "Pidgey I choose you!"

"Come on out Abra" (she does this just to get some exp. points)"Come back in Abra! It's your turn Charmander! Charmander use Ember!"

"Pidgey dodge and use peck!"

"Charmander dodge and use Scratch!"

Pidgey gets a critical hit.

"Sorry but, I'm going to win this one!' said Rishae.

"Like heck you are!" countered Emilee.

"Come on Charmander give Pidgey a nice big Ember!"

This time Pidgey didn't dodge and was KOed! "

Nice job Rishae but you're going to struggle with Squirtle since its water against fire!"

"We'll see about that…" said Rishae.

**(Ohhhhhhhhhh a Cliff Hanger! Who will win Rishae or Emilee read the next chapter to find yeah I was joking about the Slaughter house thing.)**


	5. Heck Yeah and Hey look there's my rival

Chapter 5

Heck Yeah and

Hey Look there's my Rival!!

"Squirtle, it's all up to you!!!" says Emilee as Squirtle is released from its ball. Charmander is breathing very hard and looks like he is loosing energy.

"Charmander, are you OK? We can stop now if it is too much for you." says a very concerned Rishae.

"No it is OK. I can definitely do this battle." Charmander says returning to his normal composure.

"Alright! Charmander use tackle!" screams Rishae.

"Come on Squirtle use water gun! says Emilee.

Squirtle spews out the water gun right as Charmander is coming but Charmander dodges and tackles Squirtle. It is a critical hit!

"Squirtle you can do this, use water gun again!" screams Emilee sounding a little worried.

"Charmander dodge and use scratch!" screams Rishae.

Once again Charmander dodges and tackles Squirtle. As Charmander is running Squirtle uses water gun! Charmander falls to the ground but is still conscious.

'I can do this! I won't disappoint Rishae.' He thought as he got up and faced Squirtle.

"Charmander, if you're tired or too injured we can end this right now! You just say the word and the battle will be over!" screams Rishae.

"No I'm fine." says Charmander. "Let's Go Rishae!!!"

"Alright!" said Rishae feeling a burst of energy after seeing how strong Charmander's will to win was. "Charmander dodge anything and everything Squirtle throws at you! We aren't losing this!! Use tackle, and then use Ember!" commands Rishae.

Charmander sprinted forward toward Squirtle. Squirtle dodged but Charmander pivoted and tackled Squirtle them used Ember on his bruise. Squirtle fell to the ground but quickly got up not to let down his guard.

"Use water gun Squirtle!" screamed Emilee.

Squirtle let out a giant stream of water. Charmander tried to dodge it but it only got nicked a little by the water then Charmander slipped into the air and landed on Squirtle's head on his head and knocked him and Squirtle out.

"Hey!!" screamed Emilee. "That couldn't possibly be fair. That wasn't a Pokemon attack! Your heavy Charmander knocked him out! Poor Squirtle's head couldn't have possibly handled all that weight."

"Ohhhhhhhh PUH-LEASE! We won fair and triangle…!" said Rishae sticking out her tongue.

"Umm, Rishae I'm pretty sure that the phrase is fair and square." said Thai grinning at her mistake.

"For your info I was trying to be UNIQUELY different gosh!" said Rishae.

"Well your Pokemon got knocked out also!" said Emilee.

"Yeah but yours got knocked out first!" said Rishae.

"Whatever, well Thai do you think that was a fair battle? You agree with me right?" asked Emilee getting big round shiny eyes.

"Well… all I can say is…" said Thai as he looked at Emilee and Rishae as they got closer and closer to him anxious on what he would say. "NO COMMENT." He said and started walking away.

"OMG! ARE YOU FRICKIN SERIOUS! THAI GET BACK HERE!!!!" screamed Rishae and Emilee in unison. They started running after him. Thai looked back and started running. (A/N: Let's just say that Thai got away and escaped the wrath of Emilee and Rishae and wasn't harmed or injured in anyway. Now let's fast forward in the story so I can get this chapter over with. : ) )

**In the front of YOU'LL NEVER FIND YOUR WAY OUT OF HERE forest.**

"Umm… Is there any other way to get to The Next City other than going through the YOU'LL NEVER FIND YOUR WAY OUT OF HERE forest." asked Emilee. "I mean the name truly says it all."

"Emilee, Emilee, Emilee…Emilee, Emilee, Emilee… Emilee, Emilee, Emilee…."

"ALL RIGHT, DAG NABBIT! I HEARD YOU AT THE FIRST EMILEE!" screamed Emilee at Thai.

"How do you think that other people got to go get their first badge? By simply staring and looking at the forest wishing they were through? NO, of course not they made it through the forest obviously for it is the only way to The Next City." said Thai acting as if he just shared some of his most valuable knowledge with her.

"Before we go in let's go to the Quickie Shop to stock up on some potions and food and other stuff like that." said Rishae. "Because IF we never make it out, then I want to have a lot of supplies with me for it could take a couple of days." said Rishae.

They quickly made their way to the shop to buy supplies. Rishae and Emilee stepped through the door before Thai and they just stood there. Then Thai tried to come in and ran into them.

"Umm guys why'd you stop?" he asked.

"Come on let's make our selves discreet and go into the back of the store. Then we will tell you why we stopped so suddenly." whispered Emilee.

"Well up there are our biggest rivals.' said Rishae.

"Oh what'd they do to you. Why do you dislike them so much?" asked Thai.

"(INSERT RISHAE'S STORY HERE)" said Rishae.

"Oh snap. That's hilarious! I wish I could have been there…" said Thai but immediately stopped after seeing a pissed off Rishae with a vein throbbing in her head.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" said Rishae in the loudest whisper Thai had ever heard.

"Nothing…" said Thai in the quietest voice Rishae had ever heard.

"That's what I thought. Well any way that is why I don't like her." said Rishae.

"Well then Emilee why don't you like her?" asked Thai.

"I just don't." Emilee answered.

"Well there has to be a better reason…" said Thai

"There doesn't have to be a better reason I just don't like her." she said smugly.

"Well that was a waste of my time." said Thai. "Well I'm going to go get the supplies I need for the journey ahead of me. I don't care about your little rivalry. Goodbye, meet you outside the shop." said Thai getting up.

"You know he's right. We just don't like them but we aren't scared of them for goodness sake. I mean she's shorter than us and the boys don't look tough.' said Emilee.

"That's true!" said Rishae. Then they got up from their not so discreet hiding spot and went browsing around the store.

"Well, well, well who do we have here?" asked Ami.

"Who do you think you have here?" said Emilee sarcastically.

"Little girl, who you think you getting smart with?" said Ami trying to get tough.

"Why the heck are you calling me little when I'm 'bout a foot taller than you?" said Emilee. "Do you seriously think I'm afraid of you? It's like saying I'm afraid of a Smurf." Well anyway I don't got no time for you. I got important stuff to do with my life." said Emilee.

"Little girl who do you…" started Ami.

"There you go with the 'little girl' thing again." said Emilee.

"You think…" started once again.

"Yes, I do think you better get the heck out my way!" said Emilee. Then Emilee started walking towards the counter to buy her supplies.

Emilee then turned toward Rishae. "Didn't I do a good job?" asked Emilee. Then she realized Rishae wasn't there. Then she saw Rishae standing next to one of Ami's friends…flirting.

"Hey…Avery, I just noticed how cute you were. Here is my number. Call me…" said Rishae. He blushed and put it in his pocket.

"RISHAE!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Emilee.

"Wouldn't YOU like to KNOW? said Rishae.

"Yes. That's why asked…crack head." said Emilee sarcastically.

**OUTSIDE THE QUICKIE SHOP…**

"What the heck were you doing in there? asked Thai.

"I met the cutest boy ever." said Rishae with starry eyes.

"Yeah, sureeeee. Who is it?" asked Thai.

"None of your business! Humph!" said Rishae.

"So immature…" said Thai. "What were you doing Emilee?"

"Taking care my busiiiiiiiiiiiinesssssssssss! (business)" said Emilee.

"You know how corny that sounded?" asked Rishae.

"Yes, yes I do." said Emilee as they walked toward the forest.

**(A/N: Chapter 5. How you like me now? Please R&R. Oh yeah I hope you can see the format and who is speaking now: finalpokemon)**


	6. Enter the YNFYWOOH forest

(**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! MY COMPUTER FROZE AND MICROSOFT WOULDN'T WORK. I TYPED THIS CHAPTER LIKE A WEEK AGO AND WAS GOING TO UPDATE THEN 'BOOM' COMPUTER DOESN'T WORK! HOW TYPICAL!!!!!**

**IMPORTANT:** **when you finish this chapter make sure you read the A/N on the bottom. Thank you!!! I could just write it right here but I rather make you read the chapter first :) )**

Chapter 6

Enter the You'll Never Find Your Way Out of Here Forest

As soon as they entered the forest it was dark because the trees were so tall and bushy

that it blocked most of the sunlight. There were only a few rays that managed to

maneuver around the branches.

"Gosh, why is it so dark in here?' asked Rishae.

"Well Rishae, since the trees are so tall and bushy only a few rays of light managed to

maneuver around the branches just like the author explained in the beginning." said Thai.

"Rhetorical question, Thai, rhetorical question." said Rishae ignoring his response.

"If it is this dark now imagine how dark it will be at night." said Emilee looking spooked.

"Aww but, it won't be so scary unless (Thai gets a flashlight out of nowhere and puts it under his chin) **_YOU'RE AFRAID OF THE DARK BOOOOWOOOOO!" _**said Thai trying to scare the girls.

"Thai. You. Are. Pathetic! Trying to scare us with a flashlight and your corny ghost sounds aren't scary…AT ALL!" said Rishae.

"SCREEEEEEEECH!"

"Thai your screeching noise is no better than the BOOOOs."

"SCREEEEEEEECH!"

"Umm, (gulp) Rishae that wasn't--"

"SCREEEEEEEECH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Team 1 as they ran through the forest.

As they ran through the forest and got farther away from the sound, they started to slow down. Then they started to hear another noise. Not a screech but laughter. Rishae recognized that laughter. It was the laughter of her rival-

"AMI, SHOW YOURSELF SO I CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU! YOU STINKING PIECE OF CRAP! THIS IS EXACTLY WHY NOBODY LIKES YOU AT ALL. IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I'LL RIP YOUR F… (Emilee puts her hand over Rishae's mouth) FACE OFF. YOU UNDERSTAND? DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" screamed Rishae.

"Yeah I understand, but I'm not scared of you!" said Ami coming out of the darkness. "You act like you meant what you said-"

Ami was cut off because Rishae had jumped on her and had started punching her in the face. Then Ami started screaming because Rishae dug her nails into Ami's face and was literally trying to tear off her face.

"YOU PIECE OF CRAP! YOU THOUGHT I WAS PLAYING. I AM REALLY GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR FACE! I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR STUPID PRANKS. OH HOW I DISPISE YOU…" screamed Rishae in Ami's face.

"OMG, Rishae as much I as don't like her I would never actually try to attack her. Come on, stop now, and calm down." said Emilee.

Emilee started pulling Rishae off of Ami. The boys were upset because they wanted to see this cat fight and were betting money on it and everything.

"Emilee why did you pull her off now we won't ever no who was going to win!" said Thai in an exasperated tone.

"Oh yes we did." said Carnell.

"Sorry Ami, but we all know that Rishae would have won this battle." said Avery.

When Ami got off the ground she had 10 red impressions around her face from Rishae's nails and had a bruised cheek and not a full black eye, but a semi circle under her eye.

"Man, she tore you up bad." said Carnell.

"This isn't over." said Ami pointing at Rishae.

"Oh yes it is, unless you want to get beat up again by Rishae." said Avery. "It's time for us to go."

Then Team 8 started leaving.

"Wait!" said Thai. "Don't leave yet. We might need each other's help to get out of this gosh-forbidden forest. All we need to do is act civil towards one another for the time being then once we get out the forest you can act mean to one another for all I care."

He looked at his Team and Team 8.

"Well?" he asked.

"I want nothing to do with them." said Ami turning her back.

"Well I don't want any thing to do with her but I don't mind her teammates because they didn't pour the dye on me, she did." said Rishae. "So I guess we can just leave her." said Rishae.

"Not so fast." said Thai. "Everyone has to come or we go separately."

"I truly don't care who we go with as long as we get out of here in the next couple of days." said Carnell.

"Yeah, we'll go with ya'll even if we have to drag Ami with us." said Avery.

"No more fighting and its all good." said Emilee.

"Alright let's go." said Thai.

The two teams were walking for quite a while when…

"Yea!! A Shroomish! I've been waiting for one of these forever!" said Emilee.

"Nope this is mine!" said Ami.

"No it ain't! You better let me have it before I get Rishae on you!" said Emilee.

"I'm not scared of…" started Ami but then looked at Rishae glaring at her and decided to leave it alone.

"That's what I thought!" said Emilee.

"Pidgey, I choose you!" said Emilee as she released the small bird.

"Yes finally!" said Pidgey. "What ya want me to do?"

"Use Gust but don't knock him out. And don't get to close he has spores that can paralyze, poison, or make you sleep. Be careful Pidgey!" said Emilee.

Pidgey used Gust and the Shroomish only had a little bit of health left. Emilee threw the Poke ball and it was caught. **(I didn't feel like doing a long battle…OK!)**

"That Shroomish must have been weak in order to have been caught after one attack. My Shroomish will be stronger than your pathetic one." said Ami.

"Well if it takes more than one hit then the Pokemon you're using MUST be weak. My Pidgey just happens to be very strong." said Emilee knowing she won the verbal battle and shut Ami up.

"OK guys its getting dark. Let's make camp and start making dinner." said Thai.

Everyone unpacked their sleeping bags and their pots and other kitchen utensils.

"Us guys will set up the tents and stuff and the ladies will cook." said Thai using his I'm in charge voice.

"Why we gotta cook? We females can do the physical stuff too." said Rishae.

"Oh let it go Rishae." said Emilee. "By the way I don't feel like doing the physical stuff and of course you know that we lazy bums don't like to work." Emilee whispered into Rishae's ear.

"True." whispered Rishae.

While they were working Rishae and Avery kept on flirting which was distracting them from finishing their work. This was getting on Thai's nerves.

"Can't you guys just stop flirting for once and finish your job? Gosh it's really getting annoying." said Thai.

"Oh leave us alone Thai. Anyway our jobs are finished. So ha…hahahahahahahaha!" said Rishae.

"Rishae you are so annoying." said Thai.

"Thank you I have been working on it!' said Rishae. Everyone laughed except Thai. **(A/N: Don't ask me why they laughed. They just did.)**

**AT NIGHT…**

The girls went into their tent and the boys went into theirs. When everyone was supposedly asleep Rishae got out of her tent and Avery did also. Together they went on a moon light stroll. **(Nothing happened, mind you, they couldn't go far either because of the darkness and they didn't want to get lost or I would have to write another chapter about them and how they wanted to be found and a rescue team and Sponge bob and how scary it was and random things making noises and etc, etc, etc…)** When they came back they saw Thai.

"Why were you up?" he asked. "You were supposed to be in bed."

"So, you're up and why do you care so much about this," she said pointing to herself and Avery "has nothing to do with you. I would appreciate it if you would stop hassling me. Gosh Thai. It's nice you care but you care too much." said Rishae looking Thai straight in the eyes. "Goodnight boys." Then she walked into the tent.

"Thai, my man why do you care so much?" said Avery then walked into the tent.

'I don't know why I care so much.' thought Thai. 'I don't know.' Then he too walked into the tent. **(Don't know why I wrote that but who knows what can happen in the future… I DO!!!!")**

**IN THE MORNING**

Rishae, Avery, and Thai were very sleepy from last night's event.

"You guys are in bad shape." said Emilee. "Didn't get enough sleep last night?"

She is obviously a morning person unless something prevents her from going to sleep like in the 1st Chapter. Emilee, since being in a good mood, cooked everyone breakfast.

"Good Morning, Good Morning, Good Morning to Youuuuuuuu" Emilee sang.

"**_SHUT UP!"_** everyone shouts at her, well more like growls.

"You didn't need to be so ignorant with it especially after I fixed you breakfast." said Emilee.

The two teams soon packed up their stuff and headed out. Thai told them they should be out the maze in 30 minutes.

"30 minutes I can do!" said Rishae.

"Good for YOU!" Thai said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up... BIG HEAD!!! Did I say 'Thai, 30 minutes I can do? Didn't think so!" said Rishae.

"Yeah you've been acting like this all morning, you know snapping at people, what's your problem?" asked Emilee. "You're usually nice."

"It's nothing." Thai said. After that everyone left it alone. (When I say it I mean the topic I'm not calling him an **it**.)

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

"I SEE IT, I SEE IT! I SEE THE END! I SEE THE LIGHT! screamed Ami.

"STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHT! STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHT!" everyone except Rishae screamed.

"She can go to the light for all I care…" mumbled Rishae.

"I heard that and I'm not talking about that kind of light I'm talking about city lights." said Ami.

"OH THANK GOODNESS!" screamed Rishae. She started running toward the light. Soon everyone followed.

"Here it is, THE NEXT CITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all shouted in unison.

**(A/N: Ok people if you want me to continue I need 5 reviews. (See I don't ask for much) I hope you like my story if you read this far. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW)**


	7. The Next City

**(A/N: I've decided that I don't care if I get Reviews or not I'm just happy that someone is reading it! So I'll continue anyway! It wouldn't be fair to punish those people that read my story just because not as many people read it as I would like, so here's the 7th Chapter!!!! Enjoy! **

**(Oh yeah I almost forgot this chapter is dedicated to one of the reviewers that reviewed the most frequently (In other words the person who inspired me to keep on writing (other than my friend: SarcasticallyTroublesomeGirl) because I was going to stop at chapter 4. Let's give a standing ovation to _FINALPOKEMON_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

Chapter 7

The Next City

(Yes this is the actual name of the city.)

"I'm so excited (duh duh duh duhhh duh)" sings Thai.

"But you better be quiet (duh duh duh duhhhh duh)" sings Emilee.

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up because no one asked you, YOUUUUU!" sings Thai.

"Hey," says Rishae. "I want to be in the singing tooooooo."

"Well you should have joined in!" said Thai as he stuck out his tongue.

"I can do it too…" starts Rishae as she sticks out her tongue.

"WITH CAN DOO!" (A/N: That is my favorite commercial with the cute little frog) finishes Thai and sticks out his tongue. The two are soon making all the sorts of distorted faces at each other scaring all the children and old people as they walk by. Then Emilee bangs their heads together.

"You two are so immature." she says.

"Gosh Emilee, why are you so mean?" asked Rishae rubbing her now sore forehead. "And Thai why is your head so hard?"

"You're asking me why my head is hard? You almost gave me a concussion!" said Thai.

"HAHAHA very funny." said Rishae her voice full of sarcasm.

"I know that is funny because that is why Emilee and the random person over there is laughing." said Thai pointing to the random person.

This person was old but not old enough to be crippled and with a cane. She still had black hair and it was balding in some areas because it was short and very greasy. And her voice was like a cat dieing with a little bit, no wait, A LOT of nails on a board and very loud. She smelled of lemons and onions and if she rolled in crap and tuna fish last year and hadn't bathed since then. Her clothes screamed hey I don't know how to match even if I had a diagram with what I should wear. Well actually they didn't have to scream it at you; you could pretty much see that for yourself. She was wearing hot pink and yellow with a green shawl and had turquoise hat with red pants. **(A/N: This is when we all make faces at our computer screen and either A. say eww out loud or B. so people won't think we're talking to ourselves say eww in our heads. And here's the scary part this is based off my reading teacher. She makes me twitch especially her voice, smell, clothes, face and basically everything about her. She also wears stuff like that everyday (twitch) SEE WHAT I HAVE TO GO THROUGH EVEDAY AND THE BAD THING IS SHE MOVED UP WITH OUR GRADE SO I HAVE HER FOR THE SECOND TIME. LUCK IS NOT ON MY SIDE!) **

"Well," said Emilee. "I think it's about that time when we all leave and never look back because I am already emotionally and physically scarred. My poor eyes almost wnet color blind my face from all the clashing of colors and my poor nose…my poor, poor nose… couldn't… take in all… THE SCENTS!" cried Emilee having an emotional breakdown.

"Well," said Rishae. "I hope I never see her again seeing how this affects people. I think I may just have nightmares on this one."

"I couldn't agree more, Rishae, I couldn't agree more." said Thai in slight shock of what he just smelled, seen, and heard. "Maybe this was all caused by me being funny. Maybe I shouldn't have made that joke, because if I didn't I wouldn't have… I wouldn't have…" Then poor Thai had an emotional breakdown also.

Rishae being the one who didn't have an emotional breakdown just comforted her friends even though she was slightly shocked.

"You poor, poor things. No one should have to see or smell or hear that ever in there whole lives. You weren't ready to handle that level of ugly or stench yet." Then they walked towards the city trying to forget what horrible things they had seen. (and smelled and heard.)

**TO THE IMPORTANT PART OF THE CHAPTER…**

After erasing the horrible image from their memory the three went on with their lives.

"Come on guys we have to find the Pokemon Gym to get our badges." said Thai.

"Well, Thai it's not that easy… we have to train first, get stronger, and then beat the crap out of the Gym Leader. Yeah, I'm going to like this lifestyle a whoooole lot." said Rishae.

"Ok, Mrs. I enjoy beating the crap out of people, we have to go to the Pokemon Center first to heal our Pokemon from any of their injuries." said Emilee.

"You know… when you think about it what exactly is in the Pokeball?" asked Thai. Then he took it out and looked at it…

**(A/N: Ok, lets put the Kanjoenn Region, with our dear friends Emilee, Rishae, and Thai, on pause. Have you been wondering "Hey where the heck are the Pokemon for I have only seen them talking for 1 chapter." and "Where does the food come from if she WAS joking about the SLAUGHTER HOUSE!!!!" Well you weren't probably thinking that, but I need something to submit since I have WRITER'S BLOCK for what should happen in this chapter!!!!**

**Kind of sucks. Well in this world you have your Pokemon then you have your Pokemon 2 which really aren't Pokemon but animals, regular everyday animals. (Well they needed to cover up with some kind of name and Pokemon 2 was their first choice. Yes I know these people are not creative but THESE are the people who named Emilee/Rishae/Thai's team, Team 1.) Well at least the animals we get food from. I wasn't going to waste my time having other animals like squirrels and them getting road kill all over the place. This is why we have chicken, ribs, burgers, hot dogs, and other meaty goodness in the story. I mean can you imagine your burger going Pika Pika chuu at you? That's what I thought. Though they never did clear that up in the show…**

**Well since we got that out of the way let's describe where the Pokemon are staying. Have you ever wondered what was in the Poke balls? Well guess what, I wondered AND thought of a solution. IT HAS TO BE A FIVE STAR HOTEL WHERE ALL POKEMON ARE INTER--LINKED TO EACH OTHER AND WHEN INSIDE THEIR POKE BALL'S THEY GO TO REST OR TO PAR-AR-TAY! THERE IS NO OTHER EXPLANATION. No Pokemon would want to stay out of their Poke ball except if they were a party pooper and had no social skills.( cough Pikachu cough, Wow what a cough.) **

**LET'S GO INSIDE THE POKE BALLS AND VISIT TEAM 1'S COMPANIONS… **

All of the Pokemon are sitting together…

"Welcome to the gang!" said Charmander to Shroomish.

"I told you to stop calling us that!" said Squirtle.

"Oh sorry I just forgot! Gosh Squirtle you are starting to sound like Emilee." said Charmander.

"You mean act like her because my voice sounds nothing like hers. So HA!" said Squirtle.

"Hey Abra are you doing ok over there?" asked Pidgey. Poor little Abra was terrified. Then he teleported to his room.

"I swear that guy is anti-social!" said Bulbasaur.

"We've all noticed." they all said.

"Hey guys!" said Zigzagoon running towards them. "Look what I found!" Zigzagoon placed the item on the bench.

"This is a rare candy guys! This helps us evolve faster so we become stronger!" she said striking a superman pose.

Then all of a sudden someone swiped the rare candy off the bench.

"Look what we got here." said Chikorita holding the rare candy over her head.

"Oh great Team 8's Pokemon are here." said Pidgey. Everyone looked at him. "Sarcasm!"

"Well if you say it in a cheerful voice is it TRULY sarcasm? Well you know how I am with—"started Squirtle.

"Who's that?" asked Shroomish interrupting Squirtle.

"Well you see the Totodile and Cyndaquil over there?" asked Pidgey. The Shroomish nodded. "Well those are team 8's Pokemon, the most annoying pieces of crap in this whole hotel. Chikorita is angry because her trainer, Ami, got beat up by Charmander's trainer, Rishae. It truly was funny!" laughed Pidgey.

"Chikorita?" asked Squirtle.

"What do you want?" she said eyeing the candy.

"Do you seriously have a life because you come over here everyday with your friends. and bother us when we are A. either having fun with other Pokemon, B. talking amongst ourselves, or C. ignoring you. Why don't you go and make some friends and do me another favor and GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE."

"Said like a true Pokemon of Emilee's." said Charmander high-fiving Squirtle.

Then all of a sudden Chikorita hit Charmander up-side the head with her leaf.

"Who the heck do you think you messing with!" said Charmander.

"You…You, Female Dog!" said Chikorita. (GASP) says everyone knowing that a female dog was a Pokemon 3 even lower than the Pokemon 2 we get food from because they are people's pets from the regular world (you know with no Pokemon and school)!

"You little piece of…" all of a sudden Charmander jumped on her. She then tried to rip off Chikorita's face.

"This is just like Rishae and Ami's fight and it seems history is repeating itself." laughed Squirtle as he watched his friend beat the crap out of Chikorita. "But the only thing is I'm not going to stop it!"

Then Charmander said "I think my job is finished here" and then got off of Chikorita.

"Gosh now I know how Ami feels." mumbled Chikorita with (INSERT NUMBER OF STUBS A CHARMANDER HAS) stubs impressed into her face. Then all of a sudden all of team 1's Pokemon were teleported from the hotel…

**BACK TO THE POKEMON CENTER**

"Come on out guys!" said Thai releasing his Pokemon.

"Yeah what Thai said." said Rishae also releasing her Pokemon

"Yeah whatever he said." said Emilee opening the Poke balls.

"Ahh, come on we were just about to rejoice about Charmander defeating Chikorita!" said Zigzagoon.

"Yeah Charmander gave her the 'Rishae' and won the battle." said Squirtle imitating Charmander.

"What's the Rishae?" asked Thai.

"Are you saying you didn't see the big fight between Rishae and Ami? You had to of seen it. You were betting money on who would win. Well the Rishae is when you spread out your fingers, jump on the person you're trying to beat up and 'BAM' stab them in the face hard so it leaves an impression! **(Bulbasaur gets a commercial voice. You know the ones with the fast voices and so fast you can't understand because they're saying things important about the product you need to know? Yeah those voices. ) **

(Supposed to be said extremely fast) The number of impressions left is depended on how many fingers or stubs you have. Any injuries are really your fault and the author will not take responsibility of any damages to the person you use this attack on. Thank You!" said Bulbasaur.

"How did you see it when you were in your Poke ball?" asked Thai ignoring the fact of what his Pokemon just said.

"One word 'cameras'!" said Bulbasaur.

"Did you really Charmander? Whose Pokemon was it?" asked Rishae.

"Ami's Chikorita!" Charmander declared striking a 'I know you'll be proud' pose.

"That's my little Charmander! Beating up Ami's Pokemon! Like trainer, like Pokemon!" said Rishae.

"Great a mini Rishae. This is exactly what we need in the world…more violence" said Thai.

"Shut up Thai. You're just angry Bulbasaur doesn't take after you like my Charmander does after me!" said Rishae getting all up in his face.

"Addition to the violence we also have bad breath!" said Thai.

"Oooooooooooooooooo SNAP!" says the crowd standing around Thai and Rishae.

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING NOSY PEOPLE!" Then Emilee picked up a shoe. It wasn't any ordinary shoe either. It was a size 20 stinky GYM shoe that hadn't been worn with socks for 10 years so it absorbed the sweat so it smelled REAL BAD.

"RUN SHE'S GOT A SHOE!" shouted a random person in the crowd. "SHE'S THE ONE THAT STARTED THE SHOE MASSACRE IN THE VIRIDALE CITY POKEMON CENTER!"

Everyone ran out of the Pokemon center.

"Well that's one way to clear a crowd." said Rishae.

"Why do even have that shoe anyway?" asked Thai. "I mean really, who carries around a stinky gym shoe?"

"Apparently I do by what you can see in my hand!" said Emilee with so much sarcasm it could kill a whale, A BIG WHALE! "I carry it around to clear big crowds like this. The smell is so bad it can knock you out literally because anyone besides me who smells it and isn't used to passes out…" said Emilee.

Then there was thud and Rishae and Thai passed out.

**IN THE POKEMON CENTER STILL BUT INSIDE THE ROOMS THIS TIME…**

Rishae and Thai lied in the bed. (Separate beds for all you people with filthy minds)

Rishae opened her eyes and saw all white. "This better be heaven!" she said Then she sat up and looked across the room. "OMG its Thai I must be in HELLo operator give me number nine." screamed Rishae.

"Out of all the things to say when you wake up!!!" said Emilee. "You use that line that is found in every movie and fanfic when someone wakes up from being knocked out! And You being You I thought you would be more creative!" said Emilee.

"Hey don't yell at me it's the authors fault!" said Rishae pointing up.

"Oh shut up Rishae and keep me out of this!" says the author who is me and me the author. (You have my IQ if you understood that… WHICH IS VERY HIGH!!!)

"Will you guys SHUT UP!!" said Thai as he sat up in his bed. "I am suffering from being knocked out by a stench that is stronger than that of the old woman we saw here earlier!"

Then everyone thought of the woman and twitched.

"Gosh Thai why did you have to bring that up?!" asked Emilee thinking about old lady's clashing colors and so very strong stench.

"I don't know why, it was the only stench I could compare that too." said Thai while his left eye still twitched.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm as hungry as a village monkey on a hot summer day!" said Rishae.

"People like YOU make the world STUPID!" shouted Thai.

"People like YOU make the world TRIANGLE!" shouted Rishae.

"People like YOU are a WASTE of my TIME so I'm going to go eat!" shouted Emilee.

Then she left the room with a slam of the door.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Thai.

"A sarcasm build up in her system and traveling with us can do that to her." said Rishae. Thai nodded his head.

**IN A RESTARUANT ACROSS TOWN…**

**(A/N: Actually we're not going to get to a restaurant across town because I need to end the chapter some where. And guess where I chose to end it…HERE!! I guess you can't call this the important part of the chapter because this whole chapter wasn't important. In the next chapter they may not be in the restaurant. I might choose to start it in a field where they're training and stuff and they'll get to battle Team 8 and they'll finally get a badge!!!!! (That might be in chap 9 because so much action in one chapter isn't healthy for anyone (Well one of them might fight the gym leader I don't know yet.) ) Aren't you excited because I am (Sarcasm)!!! Well R&R and tell me what you think about my story and I take your advice to heart!!! Goodbye Now**

** Wait, before you close this window or simply press the back button to read another story I am so sorry that I put so many parenthesis with in parenthesis with in parenthesis, it's just MY MIND IS SO COMPLICATED!!!! (Well, since I posted this thing early give me like a week plus 3 days (weird number right) to think of something then to type it up and to read it to my friend, then she will laugh then I will post it ok? OK!! ( Keep checking everyday because I might post it tomorrow for all you know (Even though I just told you a week and 3 days)Let me end this before I do another parenthesis thing again or make it a whole other chapter.) : ) ) **

**Obnoxiously Funny : )**


	8. 2,4,6,8, Team 8 are the ones we hate!

Chapter 8

2, 4, 6, 8, Team 8 are the ones we hate!

**AT A RESTAURANT ACROSS TOWN (WELL NEAR ONE ANYWAY… THEY'RE STANDING IN FRONT OF IT I GUESS…)**

"Gosh those two are so annoying!" Emilee mumbled to herself, "They bicker, call each other names, and argue about stupid stuff! It's like being on a team with two monkeys! Actually, no, being on a team with monkeys is probably better! I also haven't been able to use sarcasm in a while so it will be unleashed in this chapter! HAHAHAHAHAHA, NOBODY CAN STOP ME!" screamed Emilee. A bunch of people stopped and stared at her. She then picked up a shoe and everyone scattered.

"She's up there!" screamed Thai. He saw people running away and screaming about shoes and knew it was Emilee they were talking about.

Rishae saw a girl in the distance, but she wasn't sure if it was Emilee.

"Are you sure Thai? Well I'll call out to her to make sure." said Rishae taking a big breath.

"Why are you telling me what you're about to do. It's not like I care." said Thai interrupting Rishae's deep breath.

"You know you're starting to sound like Emilee? Well anyway... (gulp of air)…**_EMILEE!_**" screamed Rishae. (Thai's Comment: You can't get any louder than that!) **_IS THAT YOUUUUUU!_**"

"No I'm the Wicked Witch of the West in the Movie the Wizard of Oz and I'm trying to get the RED SLIPPERS FROM A MONKEY NAMED FLINT!!!!" shouted Emilee once again with enough sarcasm to kill a WHALE, A BIG WHALE!

"The sarcasm…IT BURNS!" screamed Rishae clutching her head and falling to her knees.

"Wow, that's something you don't see everyday!" said Thai.

Then out of no where a bunch of midgets jump out of no where and start singing.

"DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD!!!!!" they sing.

"I'm not a witch and even if I was I wouldn't be dead." says Emilee.

"Well guess what you're about to be…" said one of the midgets with a steel bat in his hand. Then all of a sudden the lights went out. (A/N: That's really weird since they're outside but I can do whatever I want, HAHAHA!)

"Umm, how did the lights go out when we're outside?" asked Thai.

"Don't question it. The author can do whatever they want to do because they created us and the story." said Rishae.

"Whoa, someone's a little crazy!" said Thai.

"Ohhhh, If it weren't so dark then I would put my hands around your neck and…" Rishae was cut off by a 'BAM' and a 'BOOM' and some more 'BAMS' and 'BOOMS'.

Thai then looked at Rishae or what he thought was Rishae (remember he can't see because of the sudden darkness.) and said "Who do you think is winning, Emilee, or the midgets?" Then all of a sudden Thai got hit in the face with a shoe and the 'sudden darkness' passed.

"Emilee." said Thai lying on the ground.

Rishae then looked around, the midgets were on the ground with shoes all over their bodies. Then Rishae saw Ami and the rest of Team 8 getting up, but Ami with a red shoe print on her face.

"Gosh, why'd ya hit me!" shouted Ami.

"Sorry you are so short I've mistaken you for one of the midgets that were attacking." grinned Emilee.

"Nice one!" said Rishae putting her hand up to high-five Emilee.

"I know." said Emilee ignoring the raised hand of Rishae. "Well I'm going to go get breakfast liked I planned to do before I was interrupted by a bunch of midgets and annoying ugly people!"

"I'm not annoying and I'm not ugly!" said Ami.

"Like HEAVEN YOU ARE!" said Rishae.

"Oooo, I like that twist you put on it!" said Thai.

"Thank You! Maybe it won't be so bad getting along long." said Rishae.

Then Thai and Rishae stared at each other.

"Never gonna happen in a life time!" they said and then ran to catch up with Emilee.

**(Fast Forward: They ate breakfast, Thai and Rishae argued, Emilee almost killed them with sarcasm, and they paid their bill, Rishae tripped Thai then Thai tripped Rishae because he stuck out his foot on the floor, then the waiter tripped then the waitress tripped then random people tripped then the manger tripped then more random people tripped then Emilee walked around the pile of idiots and simply left the restaurant.)**

**NOW THAT THE STUPID PART OF THE CHAPTER IS FINISHED IT'S TIME TO GO TO THE TRAINING SCENES….**

**(After Rishae and Thai were finally freed from the pile of idiots that never look where they are going they found Emilee in a field of grass… they all train their Pokemon and are finally strong enough to go get a badge when…)**

"Ohhhh, look guys it's Team Loser!" said Ami laughing at her incredibly corny joke.

"That was so corny!" said Thai.

"We know already, the author just said that! Stop stating the obvious!" said Rishae.

"I don't know why I even bother anymore…" said Thai.

"Me either…" stated Rishae.

"You know Rishae people like you make the…" started Thai.

"LET ME SPEAK BEFORE THE OLD MARRIED COUPLE OVER THERE GO ON A NEVER ENDING ARGUMENT!!!!!" screamed Ami.

"Even if you scream we end up ignoring you anyway." said Rishae.

"Can I say what I wanted to say before this ends up as part of the stupid chapter? Gosh! Now me and my team—"

"My team and I" Rishae said correcting Ami.

"Shut up already! Now like I was saying my team and **_I_** want to challenge your team to a battle and who ever wins gets something… I don't know you get something...wait, you can buy us things worth up to 300 poke."

"No one cares what you want to do," said Emilee. "Are you the main characters? I don't think so."

"Well, we all know this—"started Ami.

"All right then, go walk or something while your dignity is still intact." said Emilee.

"Or at least what is left of it!" said Rishae. "Anyway do you still wanna fight after what happened in the forest?"

"NO, not that kind of fight! A POKEMON BATTLE!" said Ami.

"We know you mean that type of fight," said Thai, "because no one would want to go through what you went through again."

"I don't think it's worth it anyway. 300 poke would buy a couple of Potions or Antidotes." said Thai.

"Yeah you're right, Thai. Team 8 isn't worth our time." said Rishae turning around to walk away.

"Where you going TROLLLLLLLLLLLL, are ya chicken?" said Ami. Then Ami started to do chicken imitations.

"You know Ami, you're about this close to another beat down." said Rishae holding up her thumb and index finger showing no space between them.

"All I wanted to do is battle!" said Ami.

"You know I'm tired of this bickering!!!!" says I, the author. "So I can end this chapter in a couple of paragraphs you will battle each other DAG NABBIT!!!" "Rishae is with Avery, Thai and Carnell, and Emilee and Ami! You will fight and I will hear no buts about it! Do you understand?!"

"Yes!" they all said.

Then Thai started laughing, "She said Butts!!!! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Thai you are so simple." said Emilee throwing her special shoe which is the stinky GYM shoe, size 20, and all that mess. (Remember she was a little grumpy this chapter.)

(PEOPLE WILL TALK IN SLOW MOTION… Starting NOW)

"Emmmiiillllleeeeeeeeeee, Nnnooooooooo, dddoooooonnnn'ttttt ddddddooooooooo itttttttttttttt!" said Rishae reaching out trying to catch the shoe before it hit Thai.

"Nooooooooooo!" said Thai trying to run away but he wasn't fast enough. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM Thai was hit in the back of the head and fell on a Shroomish which had a sleeping spore on it and he was starting to fall asleep. Then Emilee and Rishae flipped him on his back. The last thing Thai saw before he fell asleep was Rishae's and Emilee's horrified faces.

**IN THE PEOPLEMON CENTER… (YOU GET IT! FUNNY RIGHT? OH WHATEVER JUST READ ON…) **

Emilee and Rishae had been waiting for 36 hours for Thai to wake up. The doctors told them that the Shroomish was so terrified it gave him an overdose on sleeping powder but the shoe did some damage too.

"The force of the throw was great but I think that the smell had something to do with it too. It was such a powerful stench. Tell me has he ever encountered anything that smelled like that before because only a normal human being can handle that kind of odor once." said the doctor looking at Emilee with a look of disgust because she was carrying such a disgusting sneaker.

Emilee and Rishae thought back to the beginning of the 7th Chapter, sorry I mean when they first entered the Next City.

"Well there was this one time—"started Emilee.

"So you're telling me that you threw the shoe at him twice?!" asked the doctor looking shocked.

"No! I was trying to tell you before I was rudely interrupted that there was a woman we met here. She had a horrible odor." said Emilee twitching.

"Yeah she smelled like lemons, onions, tuna fish, and crap rolled into one horrifying scent." added Rishae. "I have a question doctor, is he showing any signs of activity, when is he going to wake up, and why is this the FIRST TIME YOU'VE BEEN OUT HERE TO TALK TO US ABOUT THAI!! WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!?" Then Rishae started crying about her teammate. Then all of a sudden…

"Are you truly crying over me or is this a joke?" asked Thai coming out of his room.

"THAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Rishae and Emilee. Rishae then ran up and hugged him.

"Are you crazy? Don't you ever do that again! You scared the living and the dead crap out of me!!" said Rishae tightening her embrace and Thai doing the same. When they realized what they were doing they were about to break apart when Emilee joined in the hug.

"Group hugs are always the best!" said Emilee. (She's in a better mood.) "Sorry Thai I promise I won't throw another shoe at you unless it's important."

"DAG NABBIT!" said Thai. "We were supposed to fight Team 8 in this chapter!"

"Maybe the author can squeeze in a fight between you and Carnell." said Rishae.

"Sure what the heck!' says I, the author.

**(Fast Forward: Thai got his regular clothes on and was embarrassed that he came out in a hospital gown and everyone promised they would never speak of it again. (You know it opens in the back. giggle) They went out of the Peoplemon Center and went to go find Team 8. They found them shopping in the Poke mart and they agreed to battle with them.)**

**IN AN OPEN FIELD…**

"Alright Thai, It's you and me." said Carnell trying to be serious.

"Obviously, you don't see anyone else standing next to me." said Thai. "Actually that's a good idea lets have a three on three battle!" said Thai.

"Yeah, let's tell the others…" said Carnell running to tell his teammates.

Everyone was situated on the field and the battle was about to start.

"Alright you can go first Team Loser." said Ami.

"Just for that we'll beat you hard!" said Rishae releasing her Abra. Team 8 laughed. "I'm just bringing him out for experience points."

"Come on out Pidgey!" said Emilee.

"I choose you Zigzagoon!" said Thai.

"Wow, this is all you got to offer? This will be a piece, no, it'll be a crumb of cake." said Ami. "Come on Chikorita!"

"Cyndaquil I choose you!" said Avery.

"Totodile…umm… are there any more phrases to say?" asked Carnell. "Ahhh, forget it! Totodile, come out of your Poke ball!"

"Abra come back I choose you Charmander!" said Rishae. "Let's get it started."

"Zigzagoon use scratch on Chikorita!" said Thai.

"Dodge and use tackle on Pidgey!" said Ami.

Pidgey got a full on body tackle! Critical hit but she wasn't down yet.

"Charmander, use Ember on Chikorita!" shouted Rishae.

"Cyndaquil counter with your ember!" said Avery.

There were two balls of fire then they collided causing it to be bigger. The Pokemon were straining with all their might to keep there ember stronger than the others.

"Bigger and Stronger come on Charmander you can beat this thing!" shouted Rishae.

"Blast her back 10 feet!" said Avery.

The force of the fire was so strong dust was blowing and it was getting hot.

"Pidgey help Charmander along with gust." said Emilee.

Charmander was starting to overcome Cyndaquil. Then there was a huge explosion. All Pokemon were thrown back and had slight damage. When the dust cloud cleared Cyndaquil was knocked out and Charmander had little health left but was still conscious.

"You cheated! Her Pidgey helped you. Sorry but I don't like people who cheat!" shouted Avery angry that he lost to a girl. (All Girls Gasp and say GIRL POWER!)

"So you're saying YOU don't like me because I beat you?" said Rishae her temper rising.

"Sorry but we're through!" said Avery.

"But we never went out! S-so you don't like me any more?" asked Rishae sounding upset.

"No, You evil thing!" said Avery.

"Well I don't need you, you pathetic excuse for a man, not even a man but a person! You pathetic excuse for a person! I HATE YOU!!!! YOU'RE SUCH A LOSER!!!! NOT LIKING SOMEONE 'CAUSE THEY BEAT YOU IS SO STUPID AND IMMATURE!" screamed Rishae tears swimming in her eyes. YOU KNOW THAT I REALLY LIKED YOU A LOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS!!!!!!!

Rishae then sprinted off the field with her teammates following her.

"UMM YOU GUYS WE CAN'T JUST END THE BATTLE HERE!!! WE HAVE TO FINISH IT FIRST!" screams Carnell.

**WITH RISHAE…**

(You know I really wanted to do that battle scene but I got distracted with ohhh there's a butterfly. : ) )

Rishae kept on running until she finally reached her limits and fell on her knees. Thai and Emilee finally caught up with her.

"Come on Rishae you only liked him for about 2 chapters its, not as though you have been in a relationship for 5 years or something!" said Emilee.

"And he was in the plan to turn your hair pink! I don't even know why you started to like him anyway…" said Thai.

"That was a stupid reason to dump someone anyway! He doesn't deserve you Rishae!" said Emilee thanking god that Rishae's tears were stopping, but was getting kind of scared when she had more smoke than a Torkoal coming out her nose. Then her face got red and then she got up and starting walking toward the field.

"I am angry!" said Rishae. "Actually, I'm pissed! I need to take my anger out on something well more of a SOMEONE!!! Come on guys we're going to go beat Team 8 and I'll make this a SPECIAL LOST FOR AVERY!!!!" then Rishae started laughing evilly and then the sky turned dark and lighting bolts started striking they ground and a giant castle appeared.

"You know Rishae, I'm happy on your team instead of against you because I have a feeling this is going to be a painful defeat for Team 8. Not just mentally but physically." said Thai still creeped out about the horror scene he had just seen.

(A/N: That was so stupid. How could Avery do it? I know because I made him. Rishae is going to put a whipping on him!!!! Look people I suck at scenes like this but I try as long as you care. (Which is like two in a half people!) Well review and recommend this story to people. Make sure you tell them to make it past the 1st and 2nd chapter to really get a feel for the story!) Love you (Not really probably like you, but I don't know ya like that.) even if you don't review, I know how lazy people can be, I'm one of them!

Next Chapter:

Whatever the heck I want it to be: P

ObnoxiouslyFunny 


	9. The title is too long

Chapter 9

You're Ugly, You're Hideous

And further more not very pleasant

To look at!

Recap: read the last paragraph in the last chapter you lazy bums. (Kidding, just kidding)

Rishae stomped back to the field. When she got there, Team 8 was no where to be seen.

"DAG NABBIT!!!!" screamed Rishae.

"Calm down its not as if we're never going to see them again." said Thai yawning. "I don't know about ya'll but I'm going to go get my LGL badge."

"Yeah, count me in, I'm so tired of this town. I just want to get out of here." said Emilee scratching the back of her head.

"Why are we standing here and talking about it, come on!" said Rishae running towards the GYM.

**AT THE GYM… **

Thai, Emilee, and Rishae walked into the GYM and saw a secretary sitting at a huge desk.

"Hi, I am Ms.Misses dumb assistant. How are you?" she asked.

"Umm," Thai started "We want to battle Ms.Misses, so do we just walk in?"

"Yes, No, Maybe so." she answered.

"You're NOT answering the question, WOMAN!" screamed Emilee starting to pull out a shoe.

Rishae put her hand on the shoe and forced it back in the pocket.

"Emilee it's not worth it!"

"I like to think monkeys, grapes, and coconuts. Do you like commercials?" she asked.

Thai then pulled Rishae and Emilee to the side.

"You guys, I know how to handle people like this. We just act dumb and ask dumb questions." Thai stated.

"Thai, why do you even know things like this?" asked Rishae.

"Some things you just know or you live with annoying people like this." He grinned. "Watch and learn."

Thai walked back over to the woman.

"Yes, I do like commercials, especially the Coconut Monkey Grape." said Thai with a ditsy look on his face.

"Spickle, speckle, spackle, tree?" she asked.

"Jimmy crack on and I don't care!" he answered.

"Who ate the chicken in the pizza calamari toilet?" she asked with such a seriousness on her face Emilee wasn't sure if she was kidding.

"It's like they're speaking in a code that only annoyingly dumb people can understand." said Rishae.

"What—"started Emilee.

"I'm going to go try it!" said Rishae as she ran to where Thai and the secretary were.

"People like this can really make someone feel like a genius." commented Emilee staring off at the group of stupid people in front of her. Emilee listened to the useless language until she heard a…

"MY BALONEY HAS A FIRST NAME, IT'S **O-S-C-A-R**!!!" screamed Rishae.

"CHEEZ-ITS, GET YOUR OWN BOX!" screamed Thai.

Then finally something she could understand.

"In this GYM you don't fight the GYM leader but other trainers in your league to get a badge. The people you will be fighting are the following: from Little Pallet, Ami, Carnell, and Avery who go by the name Team 8." said the secretary.

**(I never gave them last names…oh well)**

"You are scheduled to be back here at 3:00pm tomorrow and no later. The GYM leader will give out badges to the winning team." said the secretary.

"Then what's the point on being a GYM leader if you're not going to battle?" asked Rishae.

"I don't know the author hasn't given me a reason." said the secretary.

"Wow," Emilee said as Rishae and Thai walked toward her. "How did you…How…How—"she stammered.

"It's all in the way you talk." said Thai trying so VERY hard to be cool.

"Don't you ever do that again." said Rishae as she smacked Thai behind his head.

"Yeah, that was creepy. So what time is it Rishae?" asked Emilee.

"It should be around lunch time…OMG it's 10:00 pm!!" screamed Rishae.

"WHAT!!!???!!!!!" Thai and Emilee shouted.

"Sike, I was playing. It's only 12:38 pm. Let's go get some lunch." said Rishae.

(A/N: Since I need to put some action in my story, I'm going to skip a wholeeeee day!! Well there is going to be a story fast forward at least.)

**(Fast Forward: They sit and eat lunch when a monkey named Flint jumps on the table steals Emilee's burger and has red slippers on. (creepy) Then they train…yada yada yada…eat dinner…yada yada yada…they wake up and are on their way to the GYM…)**

"I am going to crush them like…like…like whatever gets crushed like the way I am going to crush them!" said Rishae.

"Rishae…you know…I'm not even going to comment." said Thai.

"Thai, it's too late. You already commented!" said Rishae.

"Simple, so very simple." said Emilee as she opened the door to the GYM.

Team 1 walked in the GYM to the desk and signed in. Team 8 was already there.

"Well, well, well who do we have here?!" said Ami.

"You should already know." said Rishae.

"Yeah, why do you insist on asking these stupid questions anyway? As if you don't know the answers" said Thai.

"Come on lets battle already. I'm wasting time talking to you three." said Emilee whipping out a Poke ball.

(A/N: I'm not typing people calling out their Pokemon so here's the list.)

Emilee: Shroomish

Thai: Zigzagoon

Rishae: Abra for experience points and then Charmander. (she doesn't really have a choice)

Ami: HootHoot

Carnell: Electrike

Avery: Aron

The teams took the positions on the GYM floor. Then Billy Bob Bill Bobby **(The guy who stands in the middle of the GYM and announces who wins the battle and when it should start. He will be in every GYM. He's like the Nurse Joy or the Officer Jenny in the story.)** took out his flags and said battle begin.

"Charmander attack Aron with ember." said Rishae. Then she bent down and whispered in Charmander's ear. "And make sure he doesn't get back up."

Charmander ran towards Aron got right in his face and basically melted him. (Not really people. Figurative language just to show how strong the attack was.)

"No! Aron!" cried Avery as X's appeared on Aron's face. "You're not going to get away with this one, Rishae! Cyndaquil I choose you!"

"By the looks of that Pokemon I think I will!" said Rishae.

"Cyndaquill use smoke screen then use ember on Shroomish!" screamed Avery. Then everything got foggy and then out of no where a giant stream of fire came and hit Shroomish! Shroomish was instantly knocked out. **(So sad, it didn't even get to attack.)**

Emilee got flames in her eyes and looked at Avery after the smoke cleared. Her voice got deeper and lighting appeared behind her. "You will be sorry…" she said. "Squirtle, take him out!" screamed Emilee. "Use water gun!!!"

Squirtle threw back his head and basically let out a waterfall of water thus knocking out Cyndaquil. Avery was then out of the battle.

"Squirtle, you did great!!!" said Emilee.

"HootHoot use peck on Zigzagoon!" said Ami.

"Zigzagoon dodge and use tackle on Electrike." Zigzagoon went to tackle Electrike, but as soon as he touched it, he was slightly paralyzed.

"You forgot that Electrike has the ability Static? Ha, you can never use physical attacks, unless you want to take the risk of being paralyzed. Electrike, let's take advantage of this and use tackle on Zigzagoon!"

Zigzagoon tried to dodge, but the paralysis was taking affect quickly and was hit. Zigzagoon did take a lot of damage but not enough to make it faint.

"Squirtle use scratch on HootHoot!" said Emilee.

"HootHoot dodge and use peck!" Ami said. Apparently HootHoot didn't dodge quick enough so Squirtle still made some damage, but HootHoot jumped up and pecked Squirtle but then fell to the ground and took some recoil.

"Charmander, use ember on HootHoot." said Rishae.

HootHoot was then blasted in the face with fire and was knocked out instantly. **(A/N: Charmander has a thing with blasting Pokemon in the face so if it isn't knocked out by the fire, the breath will do it.)**

"Chikorita, Come on out!" screamed Ami.

"Oh come on Ami! Fire and Grass? Charmander's taking her out." said Rishae.

"Not if I have any thing to say about it!" said Carnell on the other side of the GYM pointing to his Electrike.

"Pidgey use gust!" screamed Emilee. The wind knocked Electrike into the wall. He was about to get up when a little rock hit him on the head and he was then knocked out.

"Not if **_I_** have anything to say about it." said Emilee.

"When did Pidgey come out?" asked Ami.

"It's not as if I have to announce it every time I call out a Pokemon." said Emilee.

"Well anyway Totodile come out!" said Carnell.

The paralysis toke complete affect and Zigzagoon officially couldn't move.

"Good job, Zigzagoon! Bulbasaur it's your turn." said Thai. "Bulbasaur, use vine whip on Totodile and if he dodges do it again!"

"Squirtle use Scratch on Totodile!" said Emilee.

"Charmander, take out Chikorita with Ember!" screamed Rishae.

"Chikorita, vine whip on Pidgey!" shouted Ami.

"Totodile, water gun on Charmander." shouted Carnell.

**(A/N: This is what happened next after all those attacks hit the Pokemon at once and believe me it wasn't pretty. There was a huge explosion and the dust came up from the floor that a janitor named Jim hadn't swept up in years and everyone was coughing. When the dust cleared the Pokemon were all on the floor and were knocked out! (GASP) I ended the battle here, but to make it look like every Pokemon fainted, let's say the explosion hurt the Pokemon in the Pokeballs…OK?...OK.)**

Billy Bob Bill Bobby raised his flags and said "This match is a ti—"

Then Bulbasaur stood up, yes he was in pain but it wasn't excruciating pain like everyone else. (Remember nobody attacked Bulbasaur.)

"Well, the winning team is Team 1: Rishae, Thai, and Emilee." said Billy Bob Bill Bobby.

Then all of a sudden a person in a black cloak walked in the room. When she took it off, Team 1 screamed. It was the lady in the beginning of chapter 7, I mean the lady when they first walked into the town. **(A/N: You probably thought she was just part of the randomness) **

"Hello, I'm Ms.Misses." said Ms.Misses. She still couldn't match and her voice was still high pitched but she didn't smell as bad.

"I give you the 'Lazy Gym Leader' badge or what people call the LGL badge." said Ms. Misses. "Since this was such a good battle I will give both teams the LGL." The badge had a picture of a stick person on a couch watching TV.

"Thank You!" said Team 1 and Team 8 in unison and then they walked out the GYM.

"That battle was garbage! I could have beaten those teams like that!" said a pale girl with auburn colored hair snapping her fingers.

"Oh please, Michelle." said a girl with golden skin and long dark brown hair turning toward the girl with auburn hair.

"Alani, you know how Michelle is so sure of herself." said a boy with creamy skin and dark black hair.

"Carlos, I'm not so sure of myself, I just think I can do better." said Michelle turning towards the boy.

"And who are you supposed to be?" asked Rishae crossing her arms in front of her, offended by Michelle's statement.

Michelle looked at Rishae and spoke. "We're Team 27. She's Alani," she pointed to the girl with long dark brown hair, "and this is Carlos," she then pointed to the boy with dark hair. "And I'm Michelle!"

Thai then spoke. "I'm Thai, she's Rishae, and she's Emilee."

"Yeah, nobody cares." said Ami looking at them. Then she turned toward Michelle. "We're Team 8, He's Carnell, he's Avery and I'm Ami, the leader of these two boys behind me."

"There was no need to announce that, Ami." said Emilee. "I feel sorry for you being the last team to start their journey." she said addressing Team 27.

"Well see ya'll later. We're leaving this city. Did you guys get your badges yet?" asked Rishae.

"Yeah, a couple minutes before you." said Alani.

"Well, we're leaving too. We just wanted to see what we were up against." said Carlos.

"Did you guys get the Flash HM yet? That lady was supposed to give it to you." said Michelle.

"Personally this is why I brought the Mega-Mega light. On the back it says it can light a cave just like Flash can but better and I don't want to teach my Pokemon that weak attack just so I can see in a cave. Definitely not worth it." said Rishae. "But we might as well get the HM anyway. I'll be right back."

Rishae then walked inside the GYM. There was screaming and yelling then all of sudden a flash of light and the roof exploded. Rishae then just casually walked out.

"I got it." she said holding up the HM.

"I don't even want to know." said Carnell.

"Oh yes you do." said Rishae. "Well—"she started.

"I'm leaving before the stupidity rubs off on me or midgets attack." said Emilee walking.

Thai and Rishae ran to catch up with her.

"Bye Team 27 and I hope I never see you again Team 8!"

"Oh yeah Avery!" said Rishae turning around. "You're UGLY, You're Hideous, and further more NOT very pleasant to look at!"

"You are so random." said Thai.

"Now where are we going again?" asked Emilee.

"Mt. Onyx." answered Rishae.

They went to the Pokemon center, packed up and while they were walking…

"Ohhhhhh! A Mankey!!!!" I want one!" said Rishae.

"Rishae be careful. Mankeys are very violent…well they're basically just like you so you can handle it." said Thai.

"Whatever, Charmander I choose you!" said Rishae. (Once again, as if she had a choice.) "Charmander, use Ember, and then tackle it!"

Mankey jumped but got nipped on the toe by the flames. Then he punched Charmander in the face. Then Charmander bit the Mankey.

"Oh, Charmander learned Bite! Do it again!" said Rishae.

Charmander bit Mankey again and then Mankey was hit with Ember. Mankey got so angry, that the vain in his head was pulsing up and down. Mankey started chasing Charmander and Rishae.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, Help!" screamed Rishae. "Ummm, use Ember and knock it out!" screamed Rishae still running.

"No!" screamed Charmander. "You turn around and you spit fire at it. I'm not taking the risk of stopping." screamed Charmander.

"Let it build up in your mouth!" said Rishae.

"But,..." started Charmander.

"Just do it!" said Rishae.

Then as soon as Charmander had her cheeks filled with fire Rishae lifted her up and faced Charmander towards Mankey.

"Let it go!" shouted Rishae. Just as the Mankey was about to strike, Charmander opened her mouth and the fire came out. Then Mankey fainted. Rishae threw the ball and caught it.

"That was highly annoying!" said Charmander breathing hard.

"Go rest Charmander." and Rishae put Charmander back in the ball.

"That was hilarious!!!" said Thai laughing.

"And I got it all on video with my Poke gear!" said Emilee.

"You two are no help at all!" shouted Rishae wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Well, if we had helped you then technically the Pokemon wouldn't be yours to catch!" said Thai.

"Yeah, whatever Thai." said Rishae.

Then Team 1 came to the entrance of Mt. Onyx. Before they went in an old guy stopped them.

"Be careful kids for the ghost of the Banette." said the old guy.

"So beware of the ghost of a ghost?" asked Thai.

"What?" said Rishae.

"Banette is already a ghost Pokemon so we are bewaring a ghost of a ghost."

"So the ghost of the ghost of a ghost is the ghost that the ghost of a ghost that lives in the cave as the ghost of a ghost that is the ghost of a ghost that is the ghost or a ghost we are bewaring?" asked Rishae.

"Yes, so the ghost of a ghost is—"started Thai. **'SMACK'. **

"Don't you start that again, Thai!" said Emilee picking up the shoe she just threw.

"Umm, it's kinda dark now." said Rishae looking up at the cave.

"Yeah, I don't think we should go in now, maybe next morning?" asked Emilee.

"Yeah, I have to agree! Let's go to the Pokemon center." said Thai and they ran away from the cave.

END OF CHAPTER

**(A/N: I just wrote this thing in an hour. Amazing right? Ummm, forget that author's block thing because I just recovered and have about 5 more chapters before I get writer's block again  Please Read and Review and tell me the things you like and dislike about the story and I'll try to fix it! Sorry for any Grammar problems and spelling and all that mess.)**

**People I NEED Your HELP:**

**Can you give me the attacks of the following Pokemon:**

**Charmander**

**Squirtle**

**Bulbasaur**

**Torchic**

**Treecko (I don't know how to spell it)**

**Mudkip**

**Chikorita**

**Totodile**

**Cyndaquil**

**Thank You for all of Your Help. Please just send it in the Review. (Well if you send one.)**

**Next Chapter: I'm not one to give spoilers **

**Check Profile to see about a character contest**

**Obnoxiously Funny **


	10. Punk'd by an Onyx

**A/N: I am so VERY REALLY VERY REALLY sorry that this is a late chapter. There were so many distractions, like: Thanksgiving Weekend, family, school, award ceremonies, dance recitals, and now I am about to take a 4 hour test to get into some really good school (Wish me luck) and I have a short attention span.  Enjoy!! **

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE ON THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE! (After reading the story, of course!)**

Chapter 10:

Punk'd by an Onyx

Thai, Emilee, and Rishae woke up early in the morning in hopes of getting through the cave and leaving it around the afternoon. So they woke around 5:00 am.

**(PERSONALITY CHANGE ALERT!!!!(This is supposed to be said in a screaming voice):** Emilee is no longer a morning person ever since everyone yelled at her when she was all happy in the morning. (That sounds so repetitive.) Anyway, back to the story.

Thai was very cheerful that morning. (A very bad thing to do around Emilee)

"Hi Emilee, did you have a good rest!?!" asked Thai with such a cheerfulness that it sickened Emilee.

(Silence)

"Silence greets you." said Emilee walking faster to catch up to Rishae who was in the same mood she was in.

"Hnmnmn." said Rishae.

"Hnmnmn." said Emilee.

"Ok…Come on guys. I just want to get in and get out. This thing is creepy even in the morning." said Thai.

The three of them walked into the cave. The first part had light in it.

"Oh Snap! I thought that the cave would be dark!" said Rishae. "I guess we didn't need the Mega-Mega Light!"

"Rishae, you really don't play your Pokemon games, do you? The entrance of the cave is always lit up, and after that it is pitch black." said Thai. "So you DO need your Mega-Mega Light if we are to make it out of the cave." He then put his hands in front of him and looked at the girls. "Ladies first." he said.

"Well, Thai get a move on." said Emilee not recovering from her morning personess."

They walked through the entrance and of course found it was pitch black. After standing in the dark for a while Emilee got tired of waiting.

"Umm, Rishae?" asked Emilee in a fake sweet voice.

"What?" asked Rishae looking at what she thought was Emilee.

"Wouldn't it be a great idea to…TURN ON THE LIGHT!!!!???????!!!! Emilee screamed.

"OOOOOH CALM DOWN!!! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO THAT FOR THE LAST TEN MINUTES!" Rishae screamed back.

"But we only been in here for 5minutes." said Thai.

"CONGRATULATIONS, YOU CAN COUNT!" screamed Rishae.

Then all they heard was a 'Click' 'Click' 'Click' for the next 10 minutes.

"Oh Snap! There are no batteries!" said Rishae after a while.

Thai and Emilee sighed a sigh full of sighful sighing ness. (Those aren't even words.)

"Now where did I put those…they're not here!! I pretty sure I put them in the bag!" said an exasperated Rishae.

"GREAT!" exclaimed Thai. "Now we have to waaaaaallllllllllkk back to the Pokemon center, geeeeeeet the batteries, puuuuuuuut them in the stupid light thingy, and waaaaaallllllllllkk back to the cave. A GIANT waste of time! Come on lets find the exit."

Thai walked back from where they came and hit a wall. Then he slid down the wall trying to find an exit.

"It's not here! Why isn't it here! It was here when we came here and I remember walking through it and saying Ladies first and I remember…WHERE IS IT!?!" shouted Thai. "How are we going to see in the cave? Will we wander around for the rest of our lives? Will we hate Rishae for the rest of our lives? I'll never ever see my mom again! I'll never have a real life! I won't get married! I won't have children! I won't grow old with my wife and see my grandchildren!" Thai cried.

"Well we sure as heck know who breaks, well more like snaps under pressure." said Rishae. "I'm going to go see…well feel if the exit is there, to calm Thai down." said Rishae as she walked away.

Rishae returned a couple of minutes later.

"I can't believe it! He's right! It's not there!" screamed Rishae as she looked up. "What kind of crap are you pulling here ObnoxiouslyFunny?" asked Rishae.

The cave ceiling parted and light entered therefore hurting Team 1's eyes.

"Well if I tell you then I'll be telling everyone else because I'm pretty sure they can read this. So Shut Up and stop pulling me into this story, DAG NABBIT! What is this…like the 5th time this has happened? Leave me alone because I put you in this fanfic and I can take you out!" I screamed. Then the ceiling sewed itself up and it was dark again.

"WOW!!!!!" said Emilee. "I'm just going to ignore that."

"OMG! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! screamed Rishae.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!" screamed Thai.

They both started to cry and shout.

"And she says Thai breaks under pressure." mumbled Emilee.

"Ok guys." said Emilee but they continued to cry.

"GUYS," said Emilee, but they still were crying as loud as ever.

"GUYS!" said Emilee getting impatient but they just cried louder.

"**_GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _**screamed Emilee so loud that her voice echoed in the cave.

"What?" they asked.

"What!?...What do you mean what?...I've been trying to get your attention for like the last…Oh never mind. Explaining that to you guys is pointless. Anyway, this is what I've been trying to tell you. WE have a Charmander. It has a tail with fire." said Emilee as Thai and Rishae stayed silent.

"Wait did you get that? I'll say it slower and in your language…Charmander she has. Tail with big woo woo at tip. Give us pretty dancing colors." said Emilee.

"Oh shut up Emilee. We heard you." said Thai.

"She's right though. Charmander we need you!" said Rishae as she released Charmander.

"What could you possibly want!?!" asked Charmander. "I don't see any Pokemon here! I obviously don't have to battle! Why am I still here! Put me back in the ball!" said Charmander.

"What is this? Act like Emilee day because it sure as heck is pissing me off!" said Rishae.

"Oh, hold on, Pikachu." said Charmander. She put her hand on top of the phone. "Yes Rishae?" she asked.

"Oh I thought you were talking to me…" she said embarrassed.

"No, I'm talking to Pikachu about the dance contest with the other Pokemon. I'm battling them, but they didn't show up. The car was supposed to pick me up, but it hasn't come. The car was to bring me to the ball, but then they took my name off the list and I'm like 'Pikachu put me back in the ball!'"

"Oh, I thought you had an attitude with me." said Rishae. "Well anyway, we need your tail for lighting in this cave."

"It's still connected body. Can't you see it? Why'd you ask me for it?" said Charmander.

"Oh she must be talking to Pikachu." said Rishae to Emilee.

"No, I'm talking to you." Charmander said.

"We can get sticks and use them as torches!" exclaimed Thai regaining sanity.

"Oh whatever… let's go!" said Emilee.

They were walking through the cave for about 15 minutes when they felt the earth shake.

"Whoa, what's going on!" said Thai.

"Thai if we knew the answer to the question we wouldn't be so surprised and worried!" said Rishae.

"I know Rishae. It was just a—" started Thai.

Then the ground the parted and a giant rock in the shape of a snake came up through the ground. It had a giant scar on its eye which was weird because Thai couldn't think of anything that could cut through rock.

"OMG! It is an Onyx! You don't see them everyday!" said Thai with stars in his eyes. "This has my name all over it! Watch me catch it you guys, but I suggest you go over there just in case this gets dangerous!" he stated in a corny super hero pose.

"Great! Now we have to bring back a dead body to his mom!" mumbled Emilee.

"I heard that!" shouted Thai. "Alright, I'm going to play to my strengths and to your weaknesses. Bulbasaur, I choose you! Use your leech seed!"

Onyx dodged the leech seed attack and went under ground.

"Where'd he go?" asked Thai.

"I miss you so. Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone. Please come back homeeeeeeeeeee. Duh-duh…duhduh duh duh duh…please come back home." Emilee started singing randomly.

"UNDER GROUND, BIG HEAD!" shouted Rishae.

"Oh shut up! Bulbasaur watch out!" The earth shook and the giant Pokemon came shooting out, hitting Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur flew up into the air and instantly hit the ground. (Thanks to gravity.) Bulbasaur being the bold Pokemon he was stood up and act like that was nothing.

"That's all you got? I can take anything you throw at me. I'm not scared of you." Bulbasaur stated.

"Puh-lease…last night at the diner when we were all talking, Zigzagoon asked you 'So what are you scared of the most Bulbasaur?' And then you said 'I'm afraid of Pokemon that are basically ten times bigger than me.' And then I said—" said Charmander.

"Alright, I get the point! Why would you say that anyway? The motto is 'What happens in the five star diner, stays in the five star diner.' We didn't say it can come out of the Pokeball and tell anyone you please at random moments in the story. Gosh!" said Bulbasaur.

"Are you quite finished?" asked Onyx.

"Yeah, pretty much! Let's do this!" asked Bulbasaur.

"Ok, Bulbasaur leech seed again!" said Thai. "And make sure it hits!"

Bulbasaur hit Onyx this time and instantly Onyx's energy was being absorbed.

"We got him just where we want him! Bulbasaur use vine whip!"

Bulbasaur ran towards Onyx and whipped him with his vines. (Of course) Onyx was starting to get weak. Then thinking rash, Onyx bit of the leech seed!

"Is he allowed to do that!?" asked Thai.

"Thai, he's wild. He can do anything he wants to." said Rishae.

Onyx used Rock Throw and Bulbasaur dodged most, but was hit by the last one. Onyx then used this opportunity to go under ground.

"Bulbasaur, be on your guard!" said Thai trying to feel the ground for any vibrations. Then all of a sudden Onyx jumped out and used Rock Tomb causing all rocks to fall upon Bulbasaur and he was instantly covered.

"No!" shouted Thai as he dug through the rocks. He finally found Bulbasaur and picked him up.

"Male Trainer, you have fought well and I willingly go into your Pokeball." said Onyx looking at Thai.

"Really?" asked Thai looking hopeful.

"No, I was just kidding…SUCKER." said Onyx diving underground.

"What kind of crap is that?" asked Thai.

"The kind you take from an Onyx." said Rishae.

"That was a rhetorical question, woman!" said Thai pointing a finger at Rishae.

"Hey, don't take your anger out on me because you got Punk'd by an Onyx!" said Rishae.

"Silence you two, before I put a shoe to each of your heads." said Emilee putting a threatening hand on her shoe pocket. "Let's go!"

They all moved out with, Emilee just waiting for someone to say something because she hasn't thrown a shoe for a while, Thai upset because he didn't get his Onyx, and Rishae happy she could use Thai's failure to her advantage.

"Ahhh…I'm never going to catch an Onyx." said Thai.

"It's Ok Thai." said Rishae putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Awww… thanks Rishae." said Thai smiling.

"You might as well get used to it because you're going to fail more than the average human!" said Rishae laughing.

"You are annoying!" said Thai shoving her off his shoulder.

"Thanks…I've been working on it!" grinned Rishae.

"WAKAAAAAAAAAAAA WAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" came a random sound from down the cave.

"We know it is you Team 8!" said Rishae getting annoyed by their horrible attempt to scare them.

"You guys?" asked Thai.

"What?" they answered (they as in Emilee and Rishae.)

"Ummm…remember what that old dirty guy said about the ghost that lived in this cave?" asked Thai.

"Thai, you just gotta be the one! Why would you remind me of that while I'm standing in a dark cave?" said Rishae.

"Oh calm down. Banettes don't make that sound. Remember in ObnoxiouslyFunny's story, Pokemon talk…duhhh!" said Emilee.

"WAKAAAAAAAAAAA WAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" said the random voice.

"Umm…guys I…RUN, RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE IS DEPENDED ON IT!" screamed Rishae.

"OUR LIVES DO DEPEND ON IT!" screamed Thai.

"JUST FOLLOW CHARMANDER'S LIGHT TO STAY TOGETHER!" screamed Emilee, panicking.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, stop the story!" said Professor Cedar coming out of nowhere. "Did Emilee just panic?"

"OMG, I think she did!" said the Pichu from Chapter 4.

"Guys you can't stop the story in the middle of a chase just because Emilee starts to panic therefore getting out of character. Well…I think we can this is a serious matter." said Chicken Royel. (pronounced Roy Yell)

"What are you?" asked Pichu.

"Well, I'm actually a figment of ObnoxiouslyFunny's imagination because—" started Chicken Royel.

"Can you please leave!" screams ObnoxiouslyFunny.

"I can see when we're not wanted." said Professor Cedar.

"I can hear it too, Come on Pichu!" said Chicken Royel. "We'll be back!"

"Random!" said ObnoxiouslyFunny. "I'm really sorry about that, readers! Let's go back to the story."

They were running and running, but the sound of the 'WAKA' was getting louder and closer. Team1 kept on running until 'BAM' they hit something.

"Owwww, what was that!" screamed a random voice.

"Who the heck!?" said a deeper voice this time.

"Where am I?" asked another.

"Charmander, make your flame bigger!" said Rishae trying to get off the ground.

When the light came on, they realized it was Team 27!

"Wow Michelle, your head is hard!" said Thai, rubbing the giant red mark on his head.

"Well, yours is too!" she said rubbing her forehead.

"Hi you guys!" said Alani.

"We were walking around when we heard some WAKA WAKA sound. First we thought it was a Banette, but Alani said Banette's do not make that sound." said Carlos.

"Well, since we're together we might as well get through this cave together." said Rishae.

"Alright, let's go!" said Michelle.

"Umm…you guys." said Thai. "Look at all those glowing red eyes."

"Apparently, whatever was making that caught up with us." said Emilee, fear growing in her eyes.

"WAKA!!!" screamed the thing in the shadows. It cam out and it was a …

**(CLIFF HANGER…SIKE!!!! KEEP ON READING.)**

"It's a Jigglypuff!?!" asked Thai.

"Yeah, I was doing my singing exercises and I saw you guys and thought 'They'll listen to me sing." said JigglyPuff.

"I think I'm ready…JIGGGG GLLLLLY PUFFFFFF JIGGGG GGGGGGLLLLLLYY… 'BAM'" JigglyPuff hit the ground instantly.

"Wow, where'd you learn that?" asked Carlos looking amazed at how quickly the shoe left Emilee's hand and hit JigglyPuff's head.

"It's one of my super powers." said Emilee blowing on her hands.

"That is the last time I get scared over something stupid." said Rishae.

"OMG…There's the THE NEXT CITY GYM LEADER!" screamed Thai pointing behind Rishae.

"AHHHHH GET IT AWAY! I DON'T TO GO THROUGH IT AGAIN!" said Rishae running behind Thai and using him as a human shield.

"Nothing stupid…sure." said Thai looking behind him at Rishae.

"You Big Headed Big Head!" screamed Rishae.

"Wow, what a comeback!" said Thai sarcastically.

"Do they always do this?" asked Alani talking to Emilee.

"If you mean argue with one another like crack heads, then yes, they always do this." said Emilee, ashamed to be apart of Team 1.

After a while, when it looked like Rishae was going to resort to violence, Emilee separated Rishae and Thai; Rishae on the outside of Alani and Thai on the outside of Carlos who had Michelle and Emilee between them. (If that was confusing to you, then the order is basically this: Thai, Carlos, Michelle, Emilee, Alani, and Rishae.)

"Why do you two keep on arguing?" asked Carlos.

"It's because of her!" said Thai pointing to Rishae. "Can't live with her—" started Thai.

"Can't live without her?" asked Carlos.

"No, can't talk to her, can't have a moment of peace with her, and can't have a—" said Thai on a roll.

"Ok, Ok I get it!" said Carlos.

"The biggest problem with her is that every time I mess up, it's a joke to her and she uses it to her advantage." said Thai. "Like today for instance, I didn't catch the Onyx I wanted."

"Not everyone catches the Pokemon they want, Thai." said Carlos.

"I know but the bad thing was that the Onyx then pretended to want to be captured then it was like No way SUCKER and jumped in the ground." said Thai.

"Well next time you battle a Pokemon make sure you…umm…just try to prove yourself to Rishae. Yeah, just keep that thought in your mind." said Carlos.

"I'm going to catch the Onyx!" said Thai.

"Umm…Thai that is sort of impossible. What are the chances of the same Onyx you met in the beginning of will appear all the way over—" Carlos was instantly interrupted by a rumbling in the ground. The same Onyx, with the scar, from the beginning of the cave was in front of Thai.

"I guess the chances are pretty big!" said Thai running over to challenge the Onyx.

"Onyx, I challenge you!" said Thai getting Onyx's attention.

"Oh look it's the same Male Trainer I fought and humiliated before!" said Onyx looking down at Thai.

"Well this isn't going to be Déjà vu because I'm going to win." said Thai. (Corny line)

"Ok sureee," said Onyx. "Let the battle begin!"

"Bulbasaur I choose you!" said Thai throwing the Pokeball out.

"Not this small green thing again!" said Onyx looking at Bulbasaur when he came out the ball.

"Bulbasaur use vine whip!" Thai exclaimed.

Onyx was getting ready to plunge underneath the earth, but Bulbasaur got there too quickly and whipped him several times before being forced off. Thai gave Bulbasaur the command to use leech seed, and succeeded. Onyx threw a tantrum and tried to shake it off, then to bite it off, but nothing was working. His energy was being absorbed. Onyx used Rock Smash. He started picking up rocks with his tail and smashing them, thus letting millions of rocks making it impossible for Bulbasaur to dodge.

When Bulbasaur got hit, he stood up and let a powdery substance release from him. When it hit Onyx, he started to drop his eye lids and hit the ground full of sleep. Then Thai threw a Pokeball. It shook once, and then twice, almost a third when the Pokeball burst open to reveal the Onyx had awakened.

"Man, I almost had it!" said Thai.

"It won't be that easy Male Trainer." said Onyx.

"Bulbasaur use your new attack...umm…Sleeping Powder!" said Thai.

"Bulbasaur released the powdery substance once again. Onyx didn't fall asleep immediately but simply yawned.

"That attack won't work so easily, boy!" said Onyx thrusting his tail in the air and letting it thrash upon the ground causing rocks to fall again.

Bulbasaur tried to dodge the rocks, but only managed a few because of his short, and stubby legs wouldn't allow him to run that fast. Bulbasaur was losing HP and quickly. Bulbasaur use vine whip, then use your leech seed. The Onyx distracted by the vine whip, didn't see the seeds flying towards him and was hit. Onyx couldn't resist the sleeping powder anymore and instantly fell asleep. Thai took this to his advantage and threw the ball again.

"Come on," said Thai on the first shake. "Come on..." said Thai on the second and on the third one the Pokeball stopped shaking.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Thai through the cave.

"Good job!" said Emilee.

"Wow Thai, you were great!" said Rishae.

"Wow Rishae, do my ears deceive me or did I just hear a compliment?" asked Thai smiling.

"Wait a second anything nice from me IN TH MORNING is something to question!" said Emilee.

"Ok, alright Emilee. (Thai cleared his throat) Does my face deceive me or did I not feel any thing landing on my face that would cause pain?" asked Thai.

'BAM' "I guess your face deceived you!" said Emilee laughing.

Michelle saw the exit of the cave above.

"Come on you guys there's the exit!" she said as she ran towards it.

When they were finally out, the two teams went their separate ways. (Well actually they won't go their separate ways until they go into the next town because there was one path to town and everything else around the path is wilderness.)

Next Chapter: You'll see it when I write it 

**I thank you guys for waiting so patiently for this chapter. I don't know why it took me so long…wait never mind I do!**

**I give a special thanks to _AERISPHOENIX!!!!!_**

**She has been a frequent reviewer and a responder to author notes. You should ALL follow her example. WELL NOW IS TIME FOR THE CHARACTER CONTEST. PLACE YOUR VOTES WITH YOUR REVIEWS! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IF I COULD GET MORE THAN ONE REVIEW PER CHAPTER! Remember you can vote for any character you wish! (Yes, even minor!) ALSO SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR! I DID THIS IN ONE SITTING AND DIDN'T FEEL LIKE PROOF READING!**

**Oh yeah if I didn't make this clear earlier you BETTER review. If you don't I will be forced to kill you...WITH LOVE! And people there is this thing called stats. An author (like myself) can check these stats. On these stats there is a catergory named "HITS". (NO not the hits that Rishae throws at Thai) Hits are the number of people that read your story and the best thing is they break it down by chapter so you know how many people are READING your chapter and let me tell you that the number of REVIEWS are not adding up with the number of people that read my story. I don't care if you put update soon, just review. It boosts my confidence about my story. So when I say Please Review I mean PLEASE REVIEW. Thank You:)**

**ObnoxiouslyFunny **


	11. Shoenapped in Matrix Town

Chapter 11

Shoe-napped in Matrix Town.

Team 1 and Team 27 are walking on a path…

"Oh My Goodness! Thai, when are we going to get there!?!" said Rishae acting dramatic.

"Rishae, if you ask me one more time, I will…" said Thai. He was getting frustrated because Rishae kept on asking him when they were going to get there.

"What? What are you going to do Thai? Punch me, kick me perhaps? You wouldn't dare, being the gentleman you are and I know it!" said Rishae.

"Rishae, stop before Thai does something to upset you!" said Alani giving her a warning glance.

"This is going to turn bad as we all know it!" said Michelle.

'Man,' thought Thai. 'That woman is playing mind games with me. She annoys me and compliments me at the same time.' thought Thai staring at her.

"What are youuuuuu looking at Thai? Plotting your next move against me?" asked Rishae.

"Actually, Yes!" said Thai running towards her. As he was running he pulled out the tape out of his pocket. (I'm not even going to explain why that was in his pocket (because I don't know why))

"This is getting good." said Emilee sitting down on her back pack to watch.

"Here's the popcorn!" said Carlos handing it to Emilee.

"You read my mind!" said Emilee grabbing it.

"Ahhh!" screamed Rishae as she turned around and started running. Thai eventually caught up with her because she tripped. Rishae looked up at Thai as he ripped a piece of tape off the holder and slapped it on her mouth. Rishae then tried to rip off the tape but

Thai let her read the tape holder and it said:

"KNOW ANY GIRLS THAT WON'T STOP TALKING AND ANNOYING YOU…IF YOU DON'T THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BUY THIS, BUT IF YOU DO THEN THIS IS THE THING FOR YOU!" The name of the tape was called Girl Talker Stopper. Then in fine print… "The only person who can remove it is the boy who put it on. Any accidents that happened can not be blamed on Girl Talker Stopper, but should be blamed on Thai because he is the only person who owns this."

"And now for many moments of peace!" said Thai as he walked away from Rishae. As soon as he turned his back on her, Rishae jumped on his back and started hitting him on the head.

"Hef Huu hon het htis hoff hy hout!" shouted Rishae.

"Get off, Rishae, Get off!" shouted Thai.

"Het htis hoff hirst!" shouted Rishae from under the tape.

"If you would stop hitting me for one thing!" said Thai feeling a head ache coming on. Rishae then banged once more on his head and Thai reached up and pulled off the tape quickly.

"Ow!" shouted Rishae.

"Well that sure did get rid of your pesky mustache!" said Thai laughing. Rishae hit him one more time.

"That's for putting on the tape and taking it off so it hurt!" said Rishae as she laughed.

"That's it!" exclaimed Emilee. "And I just sent Carlos out for more popcorn!"

"Where are you even getting the popcorn from?" asked Alani and Michelle.

"This is a fan fic anything can happen!" said Emilee.

All of a sudden I (ObnoxiouslyFunny) turned off the gravity! My characters went flying in to the air.

"See…" said Emilee. "Anything can happen." Then they all just stayed up in the sky. Michelle then looked down.

"Umm…you guys?" said Michelle.

"What?" they all asked.

"ObnoxiouslyFunny just gave me the fear of heights!" said Michelle panicking.

"Well, doesn't that just suck horribly!" said Alani. They all started falling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as they went falling towards the ground quickly. A cloud then came and landed them safely on the ground.

"When I say anything, I mean anything!" said Emilee. "Now let's go before something else stupid happens. Oh yeah…Rishae you can get off of Thai's back now."

"Oh Ok." said Rishae getting down, looking embarrassed.

They were walking for a couple of hours when it suddenly got dark. (Well, this time it didn't suddenly get dark, but they were just walking for a long time.) Every one started to make camp and were talking to each other. After eating and doing all that mess, they went to bed.

**IN THE MORNING…**

Thai woke up expecting to find Carlos next to him, but he was gone.

'He's probably already up, getting firewood or something.' thought Thai as he started to change. After getting dressed, Thai walked outside the tent. Afraid of waking the girls up, he started making breakfast.

'Carlos should be back by now.' thought Thai.

"Morning Thai." said Michelle coming out of the tent. "Whatcha making for breakfast?" she asked leaning over him to get a look.

"Good Morning…WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?!" screamed Rishae as she walked out of the tent.

"What's going on now?" asked Alani, looking annoyed.

"Go get dressed Alani because we have to leave soon." said Michelle.

"And wake up Emilee." said Rishae. "Anyway, what were you guys doing?" asked Rishae.

"Well, I was just…" started Michelle.

"Did any of you see where Emilee went?" asked Alani coming out of the tent dressed.

"She probably just went out early—" started Michelle.

"Michelle, let me fill you in on something," said Rishae, "Emilee, and the word early do not mix. Just like peanut butter and eggs don't mix, or pig feet and violins don't mix. Another good example is her and Thai in the morning. Thai is a Morning Person while Emilee is an I'll Kill You In The Morning type of person. So, just to remind you Emilee would **_never ever_** get up early for anything at all."

"Well, if you say so." said Michelle.

"No, I **_know_** so." said Rishae.

"You know what is weird?" asked Thai. "Rishae, you are not allowed to answer this one." quickly added Thai. "Carlos was missing today too."

"OMG! They ran away and got married to one another!" said Alani.

"SHUT UP!" everyone screamed at her.

"Look over there!" said Alani trying to redeem herself. "There are tire tracks heading toward Matrix Town! And you know that there are never cars on this road, but on the highway!" said Alani.

"Yeah she's right!" said Thai.

"Do you think they got…KIDNAPPED?" asked Rishae.

"We just can't jump to stupid conclusions, you know!" said Michelle.

"See, this is why you probably have no friends." said Rishae. "Cause you so IGNORANT! I suggest you keep your ignorance to yourself unless you want me to…" started Rishae.

"Rishae, let's try to keep the violence meter down today." said Thai.

"Well she can just—" said Michelle.

"Michelle, I suggest you stay quiet because you will NOT win this battle!" said Thai.

"I think we need to think of some reasons they got kidnapped." said Alani.

"Oh, I know! Emilee's super throwing shoe technique! It's perfect! She's also teaching Carlos it so they would want him too!" said Rishae.

Everyone looked around at each other.

"Does anyone have a better excuse?" asked Thai. Nobody had any objections.

"Well, it's to Matrix town we go!" said Alani.

**AT MATRIX TOWN… **

As soon as Team 1 and Team 27 had walked in everyone stopped and stared.

"Umm, does anyone know why they are staring at us?" asked Alani.

"Yes because we are wearing an assortment of colors while they are wearing all black." said Michelle.

"Ohh, look over there, it's a store!" said Thai.

"I know and there's one right there and right there…" said Rishae.

"Anyway, we could go buy some clothes!" said Thai.

"Good idea, let's go to The Night Sky." said Alani pointing to a store.

They all ran into the store trying to get away from the creepy stares through black sunglasses. (…stares through black glasses…can't get any weirder can it?)

"Hello, Hello, Hello, and Hello again…" said an old man.

"Yeah…we're looking for some black clothes." said Alani.

"Well you did come to the right place." said the old man. "Go ahead and browse to see what you would like."

After they had bought their things they put it on. (of course)

(A/N: Let's just get this out of the way, **_everything_** that **_everyone_** is wearing black things and have sunglasses. Now I will describe the type of clothing.)

Thai had cargo pants and a loose fitting hoodie. Rishae had a tank top, with a half jacket, and nice fitting jeans. Alani had a silk flowing blouse and corduroys. Michelle had a button up with straight jeans. When they walked out of the store, they stood there looking cool in their all black outfits staring around.

"Sooo, does anyone have any ideas on how we're going to track Carlos and Emilee?" asked Thai once they stood there for 10 minutes.

"Nope." said Rishae.

"No." said Michelle.

"Yes!" said Alani.

"REALLY!?!" asked everyone.

"No!" said Alani.

"You are really annoying!" said Michelle.

"No, I was playing. I do know how to track them!" said Alani. "Look, let me show you. Mudkip come on out!"

"Alright Mudkip, hold out your hand and use water gun." said Alani. Mudkip squirt water on his hand. "Alright, now mold it!" said Alani. The water started to glow then wrapped itself around Mudkip's hand in a sphere shape. Mudkip moved his hand inside, but the water still stayed in the sphere shape.

"Whoa, where'd you learn that!?" asked Rishae.

"We discovered it by accident when my lil bro get lost and we had to find him. We don't know if it has a real name, but we call it the—" said Alani.

"The WATER TRACKING AURA !" said Mudkip jumping in the air.

"I like it because it rhymes! Well anyway this ball on Mudkip's hand is like a compass. It glows bright when you're heading in the right direction to find whatever you're trying to find. We're not sure if any other Pokemon has this technique, but we find it quite useful." said Alani in a matter of fact way.

"It is helpful if you need to find something or get out of a maze." said Mudkip.

"How exactly do you track things?" asked Thai.

"Do you just talk into it?" asked Rishae.

"Well, it all depends if Mudkip has ever seen the item before." said Alani. "All we have to do is tell Mudkip what it is and if he has seen it before. If he has it will be simple, but if he hasn't…well you can probably guess you'll never find it."

"Well, it'll be easy to find Emilee and Carlos then." said Thai.

"Not so fast… This technique uses a lot of Mudkip's energy up so we have to either use a very accurate compass and have a night of rest between each day or have a not so accurate compass and have minor breaks in between thus not having to wait all night just to start again, but the risk of being lost."

"Well, this is a hard decision…" said Rishae.

"Yeah, the risk of being lost, but saving time or not getting lost, but taking longer." said Michelle using her arms as scales.

"Well, to keep the story interesting we're going to pick the less accurate compass!" screamed Thai.

"YES!!!!!!" screamed everyone.

"Come on Mudkip." said Alani as they started walking.

A couple minutes later of walking off cliffs, they were very lost when they decided to use the more accurate compass.

"Sorry, you're too late. Mudkip just ran out of energy." said Alani cradling Mudkip.

"I hate you." said Michelle.

"Thank You!" said Alani.

"Wait…I smell something." said Thai.

"What do you smell?" asked Rishae.

"I smell a smell a smelly smell that smells…smelly." said Thai.

"See, just because you said that I don't even care anymore." said Rishae.

"Anyway…I smell…the GYM SHOE! Emilee must be close!" shouted Thai.

"Come on Thai follow the smell, come on boy, come on!" said Rishae.

"You know if you weren't…oh never mind…Zigzagoon come on out!" said Thai.

"Hi Thai, it's been a while." said Zigzagoon.

"Zigzagoon, can you follow a smell?" asked Thai.

"Sure, let's see what I can do…" said Zigzagoon as she tried to find the smell. "Ewww that smells horrible!" said Zigzagoon putting her paws over her nose "What is..." started Zigzagoon.

"Emilee's GYM shoe." said Thai.

"Well that explains it." said Zigzagoon. "Come on this way."

Soon Zigzagoon passed out because the scent was getting stronger and of course smelled worst.

"Well, how are we going to—" 'BAM' Michelle fell over something. She picked up something.

"Stupid SHOE!" she said as she threw it.

"Shoe?" asked Rishae and Thai looking at each other. They then looked at the row in front of them…there were shoes, lots of them in a line.

"Emilee." they both said.

"Come on guys let's follow this path." Rishae.

Thai picked up a shoe every couple of shoes.

"Thai, why are you picking up shoes?" asked Michelle.

"Whatever took Emilee and Carlos is obviously going to put up a fight." said Thai.

"Right." they said picking up shoes also.

(A/N: Have you been wondering what Emilee and Carlos have been doing? I have too and decided that I'll show it.)

**WITH EMILEE AND CARLOS…**

"Do you think the idiots are ever going to find this truck?" asked Carlos.

"Don't call them idiots…you're giving them too much credit. We've been here for hours!" said Emilee.

"I am so tired of sitting in the back of this truck doing nothing." said Carlos.

"They should have found us by now because I left a giant trail of shoes." said Emilee.

"Where'd you get all those shoes?" asked Carlos.

"When you have the power I have, your supply will never be limited." said Emilee in a matter of factly way.

"So how did you get the power?" asked Carlos.

"Well actually that is a very very very… short story!" said Emilee. "One day my brother Peter said I throw like a girl and I said duhhh I am a girl and then he said could have fooled me and then me being the resourceful person I am threw a shoe at him." said Emilee.

"Wow." said Carlos.

"I know amazing right!" said Emilee.

"No I mean they actually found us!" said Carlos pointing through the bars of the back of the truck.

"Good, now all they need to do is remain quiet and…"

"HEY I FOUND THEM!!!!" screamed Alani.

"SHUT UP YOU ARE SO LOUD!" said Rishae.

"COME ON GUYS HOW ARE WE GOING TO SNEAK UP ON THEM AND GET EMILEE AND CARLOS IF WE'RE LOUD SO SHHHHHHHHH!" said Thai.

"YOU GUYS ARE STILL TOO LOUD!" said Michelle.

"So much for being quiet…" said Emilee.

"Hey, who's there?" screamed a tall man in all black and sunglasses.

"Oh just a bunch of little kids." said a short squat man also dressed like the tall man.

"I-I g-got a s-shoe and I'm n-not a-afraid to use it!" said Thai holding up a high heel shoe. Thai then threw the shoe at the man, but it boomeranged back and hit him in the face.

"Puh-lease I'd be more worried if he was aiming for the person next to me." said Carlos from the truck.

"Good one!" said Emilee holding up her hand, but Carlos ignored it on purpose.

"Ha ha ha ha, very funny Carlos." said Emilee. 'BAM' "Don't you ever use my own technique against me!" said Emilee picking up the shoe from Carlos' face.

Thai got up and had a giant red mark on his face.

"Aww man, I think this one is going to be permanent." said Thai.

"Let's make a deal. Let's have a Pokemon battle. If we win then we keep Emilee and Carlos and if you win you get them back." said the tall man.

"Ok." they all said.

"Wait but let's put a twist in it." said the short man.

"Let's not." said Rishae.

"Hear me out first. So this doesn't take long one person from your team will fight one of us." said the tall man.

"Sure what ever. Who wants to put Emilee's and Carlos' neck on the line, but not only theirs but yours also because if you lose we'll all hate you." said Thai. "Any volunteers? Good Rishae, go ahead." said Thai pushing her forward.

"What?" asked Rishae

"Oh this will be easy." said the tall man.

"Oh Shut up." said Rishae "Abra, just for experience points all right let's go Charmander!"

"A little lizard? This is going to be really simple. Graveler I choose you!" said the tall man as a big rock looking Pokemon with numerous arms came out.

"Charmander use ember." said Rishae hoping she could break him down a bit knowing that Charmander would faint sooner or later.

Graveler was hit but it barely did anything.

"That's it? Pitiful. Graveler use roll out." Graveler rolled with speed and force and could have had an accurate hit if Torchic had hesitated a moment longer.

"Rishae, watch out. Roll out gets stronger and stronger for the next couple of turns." said Thai looking regretful that he had done that to Rishae.

"Graveler use roll out again." said the man.

This time it was stronger and faster.

"Charmander hit it as soon as it goes under you!" said Rishae.

Graveler came again, but this time Charmander let out a giant flame of fire. Graveler looked really scorched this time. Then remembering that Charmander's claws were ridiculously sharp Rishae commanded her to use scratch. There was a giant 'shing' and three slashes were left on Graveler. Charmander started cheering and turned her back on Graveler.

"Graveler use roll out!" shouted the tall man.

"Charmander jump!" shouted Rishae, but it was too late. Charmander was hit and instantly knocked out.

Awww man and we were making so much progress. Mankey I choose you!" said Rishae.

Mankey already looked angry about something so Rishae used it to her advantage.

"Mankey take all your anger and put it into a Karate Chop!" said Rishae.

Mankey really took it to heart because his fist glowed red and hit Graveler upside the head. (or what he thought was a head because it is a giant sphere.) Graveler was instantly knocked out.

"I thought it would be a longer battle!" said Rishae. "Well we won so we want Emilee and Carlos back."

"Oh ok, whatever." said the short man as he released them. "Well bye." he said walking back to the front of the van.

"Wait, we want to know why you took Emilee and Carlos." said Michelle.

"Oh it was just a big test to see if your Pokemon are strong enough." said the tall man.

"And we had nothing better to do with our lives." said the short man.

"What would have happened if we lost?" asked Rishae.

"We would have released them anyway and told you to train more before going to the next GYM leader." said the tall man. "Well bye see you around."

"That was sooooo STUPID! A total waste of time, Gosh that was so stupid!" said Rishae as she stumped away ranting to her self.

"Well what's the next city on our list?" asked Alani.

"Umm, Periwinkle City." said Thai.

"Well doesn't that just sound nice." said Michelle.

"Come on, let's hurry up and end this chapter."

**SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES. And sorry again for not updating sooner and I just wanted to tell you I am making another story. I haven't decided on the title yet, but I'll bet you it'll have Kanjoenn in it. Watch around for it and you know my first chapters are always uneventful so keep on reading until the 3rd. Well any REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And I almost forgot THE FAVORITE CHARACTER OF LAST CHAPTER WAS…**

**EMILEE!!!!!**

**And vote to see who would make a good couple. Vote again this chapter for your favorite character and I would appreciate it if there were more than two character votes because dog gonnit I know how many people are reading my story. Have a great Holiday!!!! I MIGHT not update during the Holiday. I'm not sure, but any way review review review. **

**ObnoxiouslyFunny **


	12. The reversed world

If you're wondering what happened to the 12th chapter it's because people couldn't review if they already reviewed for my author's note which was supposedly chapter "12" Thank You **Aerisphoenix** for telling me that information : )

A/N:I AM **_SOOOOO_** SOORRRRRRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!!!! Since there are a few good people in the world I decided that I shall continue! Thank You to the following people: Aerisphoenix, Lightning Samurai, SarcasticallyTroublesomeGirl and final pokemon.

You guys are truly the reason why I am continuing. To all that didn't review and obviously didn't care enough to see whether the story was going to continue, why do you even insist on following up with the story? I never thought that so many people would read it and not care enough to say something about it. Well I really am happy that some people care…Now with KANJOENN REGION!

Chapter 12:

The Reversed World

Once again, let's pause the story about Team 1 and company while we take a look at the Pokemon…

Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur and Zigzagoon were sitting in Bulbasaur's room and talking when the door burst open.

"Hey you guys!" exclaimed an out of breath Mudkip. Torchic was trailing behind.

"They just set up a virtual video game in the arcade!" said Torchic.

"Treecko is already saving a spot for all of us!" said Pidgey appearing next to Torchic.

"Really, how did he do that? They just announced it about 5 minutes ago." asked Mudkip.

"He really is tight with the arcade boss, you know Porygon." answered Pidgey.

"Well what's it about?" asked Charmander.

"They'll tell us when we get there, come on!" said Torchic as she started running toward the arcade.

**IN THE ARCADE**

"Good you're all here." said Porygon looking at the smiling Pokemon. "The only problem is…only six Pokemon can go in…talk amongst yourselves to see who goes. After we get more machines set up others can go in.

"I say the first Pokemon our trainers ever got!" said Torchic.

"That's not fair then we can't go!" said Pidgey.

"You can go when we come back. Don't worry about it!" said Mudkip.

"Ok, but I won't like it." said Zigzagoon.

"Have you chosen?" asked Porygon.

"Yeah we're going!" said Treecko, pointing to himself, Mudkip, Torchic, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle.

"Alright let's do this. When you climb into the machines to the left and shut the top, you will instantly fall asleep because this virtual game is mental not physical so you don't look stupid to onlookers. You can exit anytime getting to a Peoplemon center which is the save point. Also there will be virtual Pokemon in the game so don't get confused between virtual and reality" said Porygon, turning his gaze toward the pod shaped machines. The six Pokemon jumped into the pods and shut the top. They were soon asleep and spinning towards a town.

"Whoa where are we?" asked Charmander.

"This is so weird…" said Mudkip.

"Hello, you've finally come! Please come over here to receive your starting Peoplemon!" said an Alakazam from the balcony of a tower.

"Oh-er-ok?" said a confused Bulbasaur. They soon were inside a lab with a bunch of typing Pokemon.

"Here are your Peoplemon!!!" Alakazam shouted. He then threw down Peopleballs and Peopledexes to each of them. They each released their Peoplemon.

"Whoa, I got Rishae!!!!" said Charmander as she turned on the Peopledex. "She's a Fighting/Agressive type!!!"

"I got Emilee and she's a Sarcastic/Laid back type? Is that even possible?" asked Squirtle.

"Noooo, of course not!!!" said Emilee…sarcastically.

"Nevermind." Squirtle stated ignoring Emilee's sarcasm.

"Hmm, this is…Thai!" said Bulbasaur looking at Thai animatedly. "He is the Docile/Psychic!" said Bulbasaur.

"Alani!!! Yeah!!" shouted Mudkip, dancing around with Alani. "She's Gullible/ Air/Water? Wow I never even heard of Air!"

"Carlos, how are ya, man?" said Treecko.

"Alright, Alright." said Carlos.

"You seem to be…Relaxed/Metal!" said Treecko excitedly.

"Well, I have Michelle and she seems to be Loud/Fire!!! That's alright with me!" said Torchic.

"Well, here are 2 more Peopleballs for each of you. In this world you can only carry 3 Peoplemons with you at a time so choose wisely." said Alakazam.

"Umm, do we get a map…or something?" asked Charmander.

"Yes, and this comes with your Peoplegear." answered Alakazam as he threw them each one.

"You can pick up some supplies at the Meowth Ware store." he said.

"But…we don't have any money." said Mudkip.

"Tough." said Alakazam and left.

"WHAT!!!!" they all said.

"Well let's think logically." said Treecko. "How do our humans make money in the real world?" said Treecko.

"They battle…" said Squirtle.

"Alright then…some one can go battle while the rest of us go pick berries." said Bulbasaur.

"We'll go!!!!" said Charmander and Mudkip.

"Alright…meet you at this lab at around 3:00pm so that gives you an hour and 30 minutes." said Torchic.

"Bye guys!" then they all departed for their destinations.

**Mudkip and Charmander…**

"Alright, where is someone to battle when you need it!" said Charmander.

"I don't know…" said Mudkip as she picked up a stone and threw it.

"I think I just found someone!" said Charmander after 10 minutes of walking. They ran up to the 2 Pokemon who were apparently messing with a little girl.

"Can you jump higher? Can ya?" asked an Elekid shaking the doll in front of the Skitty.

"Give it back!!!" said Skitty jumping for it.

"No, I don't think we will!" said Cacnea.

"Typical hero situation." Charmander whispered into Mudkip's ear.

"Give her her doll back!" said Mudkip.

"And who are you?" asked Elekid.

"Why ask if you don't even care." said Charmander.

"Whatever, let's settle this with a battle. We win you give her the doll and never bother her again…and you give us money. We lose you keep your money…and the doll…maybe some of our berries…I guess." said Mudkip.

"What!!??? Why are you betting my doll?!! For all I know this is your first time battling and you could suck!" shouted Skitty.

"Shut up and let us handle our business!" said Charmander.

"This wasn't your business in the first place!!!" said Skitty.

"Do you want your doll or NOT!!!" said Charmander. Skitty was scared at Charmander's sudden anger. "That's what I thought!!!!!"

"Alright let's do this!!" said Mudkip. "Alani, come on out!!" (You don't know how weird that was to type.)

"Come on Rishae!!!" said Charmander.

"Come on random person who just happens to be in my ball!" said Elekid.

"Come on…person…?" said Cacnea.

"Alright, Rishae use Impression!" said Charmander. Rishae's fingers grew and she jumped on the other human and pressed her fingers into her face and pulled.

"Alani, use Water Aura!" said Mudkip.

Alani's hand suddenly was surrounded by a sphere of water. The water started glowing and it blasted forward at the other Peoplemon thus instantly knocking it out. Rishae was still over there clawing at the other Peoplemon's face when she got up and pulled the other Peoplemon onto its feet and punched it in the face. The Peoplemon fell back unconscious.

"See how much quicker that was?" said Rishae as she walked toward Charmander.

"You did great, come on in!" said Mudkip and Charmander.

"Ok you won fair and square." said Elekid. He then pulled out his pocket and got out 10 poke.

"WHAT!?! THAT'S IT!" said Charmander.

"Did we look like we were loaded with money to you?" asked Cacnea.

"Well, not exactly…" said Mudkip.

"Alright, here's the stupid doll. We didn't really want it anyway." said Elekid tossing it behind them as they walked away.

"Thank you guys!" said Skitty hugging her doll.

"You're welcome." said Mudkip and Charmander. "Bye."

"You know," said Charmander, "We should have made her pay."

"Yup." agreed Mudkip.

**At the Lab…**

"So, how much did you make?" asked Torchic.

"10 poke…" said Charmander.

"But we did get a lot of experience." said Mudkip.

"Is experience going to buy us food?" asked Bulbasaur.

"No, but.." started Mudkip.

"Thought so!" said Bulbasaur.

"Well that was an adventure." said Charmander.

"Well for you!" said Squirtle, "I got attacked by Beedrills." he said turning around to reveal bumps on his tail.

"We'd better get you to the Peoplemon Center, they may be able to help." said Treecko. "And we can get out of here. I'm tired."

**Peoplemon Center…**

"Hello, I'm Chansey. Do you need your Peoplemon healed?" she asked.

"No, more like a Pokemon." said Torchic.

"Alright, take him over there." said Chansey pointing toward the line of Pokemon.

"Thank you." they said.

After getting healed and patched up they returned to the hotel.

"Wow that was amazing!" said Mudkip.

"Yeah, let's go sit down or something. I think I can still feel those bumps." said Squirtle.

They walked off to their rooms and awaited a new day.

**(A/N: Sorry it took soooooooo long, but I forgot about this story when I was working on my other Pokemon story. Forgive any mistakes because I wrote this in an hour knowing I wouldn't be able to get on the computer next week. I was also kind of tired…very busy week. Well, I hope you read and review…and remember I don't think I'm going to quit this story it may just be a while between chapters. Please read and review it keeps me motivated….and you KNOW what happens when I'm not motivated!)**


End file.
